Aishiteru Itsudemo
by Nighttime Mistress
Summary: Thinking of find love again after 3 years, Kisshu decides he should start over on Earth. However, Tokyo Mew Mew hasn't forgotten what happened 3 years ago. While meeting a girl named Joushu and evil soon lurking afoot, is there hope? K&OC with T&P. R&R!
1. The Agreement

**Hi everyone! Nighttime Mistress here with my first fanfiction! Please go soft on me because I'm new and I want to see if this will work out for everyone. This will be a Kisshu/OC (and Taruto/Pudding! ) fic so if you don't like, THEN DON'T READ! FLAMES ARE NOT WELCOMED! THEY WILL JUST BE LAUGHED AT! And yes, I know that Ichigo should forever be with Kisshu, but I'm kind of a state-the-facts person so if she don't like him, then she don't like him. (but I did see episode 51 though)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew (which really sucks) but I do own my OC Joushu Fushigiai (Which means Emotions of Mysterious Love. Don't it sound beautiful!) who is coming in the next chapter.**

Legend:

"Blah Blah": Said

'_Blah Blah_': thoughts

_Blah Blah: _Said in Japanese (translations after every chapter)

**Now on with my first fan fic ever!**

_**There are times when you want**_

_**to start over or travel back**_

_**in time and fix the wrongs to make**_

_**them right. Or you could just start **_

**_over... and still move forward._**

Chapter 1: The Agreement

It's now 3 years after the big battle with Deep Blue, but it felt like forever especially for everyone who was involved in the battle that determined if Tokyo was free or conquered. Even though the battle was over, the Mew Project (to the members of Tokyo Mew Mew's horror) and the war wasn't over. But for now, everything was relaxed and lazy like the colors' lavender and periwinkle.

All memories flashed before his honey-colored eyes staring at the ceiling of the space ship that he, Taruto, and Pai owned. The tip of his long elfish ears touching the surface of the strangely pattern rug that he was lying on in the middle of the small living room like area .

How he loved Ichigo was out of this world (maybe even farther than his planet). Just to see her face again would be the greatest thing ever. If only he had some kind of plan just to go back to Tokyo, it would be a dream come true.

'_But it's too out of the question.' _Kisshu thought to himself. The dark green haired alien growled as an image of Masaya Aoyama appeared in his mind. _' It's that baka(1) Aoyama-kun's fault! If it wasn't for him, I would never have left Tokyo in the first place! I'd cared less if he sacrificed himself and releasing the Mew Aqua from his body.' _

Then Ichigo's smiling face shimmered in his mind.

Kish ruffled his dark green hair in frustration. _'But I still want her to be happy. Like humans always say, You win some you lose some. Even though I don't even know why they say that.'_

The alien sighed in sorrow. Just because Ichigo was happy with her precious Aoyama-kun (Kish shuttered in pure hatred), doesn't mean he can't have someone special too. In fact, it would be good to fall in love again...

"Kisshu."

Was that Ichigo's voice?

"Kisshu."

Wow. Did she liked saying it that much, or was this a hentai dream?

"Kisshu!"

_Nanda te(2)?_ That sounds a lot like...

_**WHACK!**_

"_Itai(3)! Nanda Yo(4)!" _The alien yelled rubbing the back of his head and glaring up at Tart.

Taruto glared back down at him. Since Tart was now 14 (A/N: Let's just say he was 11 three years ago.) and going through puberty, he grew much taller and kind of didn't lot recognizable. His hair was done in a low ponytail, and the fact that his dark honey colored eyes looked much brighter than when he was younger gave him a little bit of a bishounen(5) boyish look.

"Don't give me that bullshit. It's not my fault you're deaf. I need to talk to you." Tart spat while plopping himself in the navy blue couch behind the rug Kish was lying on.

Kish sat up, gave Tart a confused look, and cocked his head to the side. With the look on Tart's face showed that he was serious about something, so Kish kept in mind not to make fun of whatever Tart had to say.

"What's wrong Tart?" Kish asked.

Silence.

"Taruto, _Daijoubu(6)_?"

Silence.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me then I just be leaving then-"

"IwannagobacktoTokyo!"

"_Nani(7)_?"

"I said I want to go back to Tokyo."

"_Dostano(8)?_"

"Cause... Cause..."

"Becuase..."

"Cause," Tart said his voice cracked and drowned, "I want to see Pudding again."

Shadows started to form around Kish's eyes. Thanks to a certain someone who broke his heart, (A/N: coughIchigocough) he finally decided he was not going back to Tokyo. Besides, he, Tart, and Pai weren't even human. If Ichigo wouldn't except him for who he was, why would going back be any different?

"No."

Tart's head did a double take. "_Dostano!_"

"Because I said so. I'm not going back to that 'planet' and fall for the same thing twice." Kish said while saying the word planet in pure disgust. As he stood up to leave Tart in horror and confusion, a strong force tighten his legs and almost made him fall head first. As he look down, he saw none other than Tart holding on to his legs with all his might. What amazed Kish was that it looked like Tart was... crying?

"_ONEGAI_(9) KISSHU! _ONEGAI_! _BOKU AI AITUSU(10)_! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT! JUST BECAUSE ICHIGO KILLED YOU'RE HEART DEAD WITH A SHOT GUN, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME THE SAME THING!" Tart screamed with tears running down his face.

Kish stared downat Tart in amazement. He wouldn't expect Tart to outburst right then and there like this. The fact Taruto never cried about something that wasn't a big deal was something to recongnized. Also, this was Pudding he was wailing about! And to think, Tart said he didn't like Pudding 3 years ago. _'I guess what you see isn't always what you get.'_ Kish thought.

That's when Pai came in. "Kisshu I was wondering... _NANDA YO ANDODA(11)_!" Pai yelled in outrange. Kish snapped his head at Pai, Tart was still wailing his eyes out, and Pai stood there at the corridor of their ship in outrange. The 21 year old alien (A/N: Lets say he was 18 the anime) widened his eyes at Tart who was still crying, and back at Kish.

"Explain. Now." Pai demanded while pointing at Tart.

"It's not my fault," Kish insisted, "Tart asked me if he and I should go back to Tokyo. I simply said no and he pinned me down. Literally." he said while stating Taruto glued to his legs and wailing for dear life.

Pai cocked his head to one side. "Why would he want to go back to Earth for?"

"Remember that crazy monkey girl?"

The elder alien's bottom left eye twitched. "You're kidding right?"

Kish shook his head.

Pai threw his hands up in defeat. "Then go to Tokyo for all I care!" Pai yelled.

Kish's eyes bulged. "_Nani, Nani?_" But before Kish realized it, Pai lefted the room and Tart let go of Kisshu's legs and was now sitting on the navy blue sofa once more, his eyes non-visible from his light brown bangs and his head slightly lowered.

"So can we go?" Taruto said finally.

Kish had his last chance to make a decision. He could suffer having Taruto do the same thing he did moments ago and have the wailing start all over again, or he can simply agree and find a brand new love. Plus, it would be easier on Pai. _'How bad can it be?'_

"Okay, we'll go." Kish said finally.

Taruto's head shot up in surprise.

"But for only 4 months. We don't want to stay there for a life time. Deal?" Kish said while holding up his hand.

Taruto's eyes twinkled with excitment as he grinned happily as he gladly shook Kisshu's hand. "Deal."

Translations (for people who don't know and are new to Japanese language):

1) _Baka_: idiot, stupid

2)_ Nanda_ _Te_: what the...

3) _Itai_: ow, ouch!

4) _Nanda Yo_: what the Hell!

5) _Bishounen_: gorgeous/ handsome guy or boy

6) _Daijoubu_: are you okay?

7) _Nani_: what? huh?

8) _Dostano_: Why?

9) _Onegai_: Please?

10) _Boku ai aitusu_: I love him or her

11) _Nanda Yo Andoda_: What the hell is going on here!

A/N: Please let me know if I mispelled anything wrong. I would like to thank the website http/wwwgeositescom/otaku 4 life10701/ (just put the dots where they need to go and the under hypens for the spaces) for the Japanese word like dictionary. Until then, please R&R and give me some ideas for the next chapter. Ja Ne!

Nighttime Mistress


	2. For The Love of A Kitten

**Hey everyone! Nighttime Mistress here. Who updated! I'm sorry people, but I have bad news. I'll be moving soon, and I'll probably won't update as quick until I move into a new house, so I decided to update now and I won't have to worry about not updating. This is the chapter in which Joushu Fushighiai, and pet kitten, Haiku, are introduced. I'm so excited! **

**BTW, I'll won't put random Japanese in this fic anymore. A reviewer said it as a suggestion, and I gladly accepted it. (don't want to be a "Wapanese" now do I? I have to earn a good reputation from you people.) And another reviewer put me in one of their favorites' list. I feel so loved even though this is my first fic! (And I only got 3 reviews. ;P)**

**Disclaimer: I don't TMM (once again which really sucks) BUT, I do own my OC Joushu Fushigiai (with a name that's oh, so pretty!) and the plot.**

**WARNING: Rated KC&C for kitten cuteness and craziness.**

"Blah Blah": Said

'_Blah Blah':_ thoughts

**On with the fic!

* * *

**

_**Nature has its beauty and disasters,**_

_**and of course, life. But the bond**_

_**between friendship and love to **_

_**your household pet is the **_

_**most greatest beauty of**_

_**them all.**_

Chapter 2: For The Love of a Kitten

A small black animal scurried around the fluffy blue carpet in the dark mid of dawn, on a fresh Saturday morning, in a two-story house on 522 Moonlight Dr. All that was heard was a little scurrying here and there, or the small animal was tackling any object that moved. (except the blue electric mouse that was stuffed somewhere under the crimson sofa in the living room)

This active, young, fellow happened to be Haiku. A small, black kitten with big yellow eyes, that now had his pupils rounder than they should be to show his cute, playful mode. (A/N: This happens to be my pet cat Minyu who is the same thing)

As Haiku reached a slightly cracked opened door, it stuck its small paw under it, gave the door a nice head butt (and recovered miraculously quick), and slipped inside.

The whole bedroom had lavender painted walls, some blue foam stickers on the walls that read "My Hotness is What You Can't Touch", 10 pairs of shoes with real air jets under them aligned neatly in one corner, a door that lead to his master's bathroom, and most basic stuff. Desk, dresser, stereo, height-sized mirror, two door closet, a wardrobe, and a bed that was against the middle of the wall, with a young 16 year old girl, laying in complete slumber. Her body completely covered in the hand quilted, dark purple blankets.

As Haiku approached the "too-tall-for-him-to-reach" bed, he got in his "ready mode" for pouncing, gave a leap... and slid back down to the periwinkle carpet. Ever since he was adopted a year ago, he tried every day to get on top of his master's bed surface, but never succeed. With a large leap, Haiku was able to grasp the quilted blankets hanging to the side with his cat nails. And with that, he climbed his was up (slightly damaging the blankets in the process), and reached to the surface.

Haiku sneaked his nose on the side of his master's cheek. His whiskers must have tickled a small spot, because and hand then press on his forehead and pushed him away. Haiku recovered on the surprise impact, and tried again. His nose touched a small spot of his master's cheek as he sniffed her. He then began the lick her cheek. The clump in the blanket moved.

"Alright, alright I'm up." she groaned as she crawled out of the blanket getting an eyeful of the sun, streaking through her window. Joushu Fushigiai rubbed her dark ruby red eyes, ran a hand through her soft raven black hair with red streaks that stopped at her mid back, stretched her arms of her lightly tanned skin, and fixed the top of her blue pajamas with white clouds on them. When she saw Haiku, she gave a small squeal and picked him up.

"Oh, Haiku I'm so proud of you! I remember you couldn't reach the top of my bed at all. I guess you really are growing." she said as placed him back on the bed. Haiku was purring pretty loud as fell flat in the bed with a small _FLUMP_. Joushu laughed._ 'Crazy cat.'_ she giggled.

She brought her legs over her bed and headed to her bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she withdrew her cloths and turned the shower on. As it was to the temperature of her liking, she stepped into the warm shower.

**Outside Jou's Bathroom**

When you're a kitten, especially like Haiku, you intend to get bored when your master is not busy making "goo goo ga ga" words because you're way to adorable. So for the liking, Haiku's tail gave a small twitch. The black kitten's head snapped at it.

For Haiku, he still doesn't know what the meaning of a tail is, and keeps thinking that's it's just some type of worm that matches your exact body texture, and intends to move on its own for some dumb reason. As his tail twitched again, Haiku pounced at it. But it got away and was soon at his right. He pounced on it again. Then he just continued on chasing his tail until there was no tomorrow.

Round and round he ran. He knew his young feline brain kept telling him that sooner or later, he was eventually going to get dizzy, but Haiku didn't care. Sure enough, he was spinning at the edge of the bed and slipped while tumbling to the ground. Due to all the excitement he was having, Haiku recovered quickly.(A/N: Weird isn't he? )

**Inside Jou's Bathroom**

While finally getting out of the shower, Joushu grab her baby blue toothbrush, applied some toothpaste, and brushed her teeth. After washing her face with an acne-fighting cleanser (even though she was acne free because of it), she rubbed her face with skin toner, applied mascara and eye shadow (she really wasn't too much of a big make-up person), and opened her bathroom door to let the steam out. But what she found outside her door was most unusual.

Haiku was chasing his tail again, after many knocks on his head, he still haven't learned his lesson.

**Flashback**

"_KAWAII! _**(A/N: I'm sorry! I couldn't resist putting that in there! My pet kitten is so cute, even though he is kind of crazy. )** _Isn't he just adorable mom?" Joushu squealed as she watched Haiku try and catch the mouse toy Joushu was playing with him with on the crimson sofa. Wherever the toy mouse went, Haiku will try and catch, as he pounced here and there while attempting to catch it with his paws. _

"_Make sure he doesn't fall Joushu. We have hard wood flooring. We don't want him to get a skull fracture of some sort" Joushu's mother, Angel Fushigiai, warned from the kitchen._

"_Okay mom. I'll make sure... hey, what are you doing?" she asked as Haiku started chasing his tail instead of the toy mouse. Round and round the black kitten spun, until he was at the edge of the sofa. "Haiku, be carful or you'll-"_

_Too late._

_**FLUMP!**_

_As Haiku was still on the floor, his eyes squeezed shut, he opened the blinked, continued chasing his tail once it twitched, and zoomed forward toward Joushu's room (while doing a head butt that sound if he really hurt himself._

_Joushu watched Haiku run like a bullet and blinked in confusion. "Wow." she simply said._

**End Flashback**

"Even though he is my kitty, he is a little **too** crazy." Joushu said to herself as she shooed Haiku out so she can pick an outfit to go to the park with.

Since it was the weekend, Joushu mostly went to the park to clear her mind of all the things she encountered this week. For example, the homework (which she finished the day before yesterday mind you.), helping out at Café Mew Mew (ever since she came to Tokyo when she was 13 from America, she and Ichigo have became close friends), and taking care of Haiku no doubt. After deciding to wear a white tank top, a medium sized, silver, dragon medallion, some light blue jeans, and her blue and white air jet shoes, she put all those on, and headed down stairs for breakfast.

"Where are you going? Finally a hot date no doubt?" her mom asked with a smirk while setting Joushu's plate of eggs, bacon, sausages, and 2 pieces of toast. Joushu looked at her mother in disbelief. "Mom!" she exclaimed as her mother laughed and washed her own dishes. Joushu quickly ate the rest of her breakfast. "No, it's not a date. I'm just going to the park to do some weekly mind clearly, that's all." Joushu replied as she got up to clean her finished plate, but her mother took it.

"No Joushu. I got this one. You got on with your 'Mind Clearing' session." she said taking Joushu's plate and turning on the faucet. "Yes mom." Joushu replied as she grabbed her purse with her gold and red "Play It Now" inside, and a piece of her unfinished toast, while closing the door behind her.

Angel giggled lightly. "Mind Clearing. That's a classic." she said to herself and finishing on cleaning the dishes.

* * *

**Okay people! That's Chapter 2. I know nothing much is happening here, but this is just the small life style of the Fushigiai's home, and now you know about Joushu. And to me, it feels short.**

**And about her dad. Basically, he's not in this part of the fic because he like a chairman of a big company called "Tokyo America", where Japan sends their products that they created to America for money. And Joushu's air jet shoes are the product that her dad hasn't released to the company, so that's why Jou's shoes are so one-of-a-kind (well the style is mostly from Shadow in the Sonic series so that I don't own). **

**And since her father, Shing Fushigiai, is working all the time, he is always working during the day, and comes home at night. Oh and he's off on Wednesdays and Fridays.**

**As you read this chapter, Jou's pet kitten is crazy. I know because I put my pet kitten, Minyu, in this fic. Anyways, please R&R! Suggestions are gladly welcomed. Ja Ne!**

**Nighttime Mistress **


	3. Two Ends Meet by Music

**Hi everyone! Nighttime Mistress here. I just wanted to update because I was bored and I had nothing to do. Just on a preview, this is the chapter in which Kisshu and Joushu finally meet. YAYNESS! And the song "Afureru Kanjyoo Ga Tomaranai" by Yuichi Ikusawa** **me no own. It's a real pretty song. Check at the end of the chapter for website. When I read my reviews, I was like "YOU PEOPLE REALLY LOVE ME! YAYNESS!" :does victory dance: Thanks for the love everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I no own, except me OC. -- I'm kinda getting tired of saying this.**

"**Blah": Said**

'**_Blah'_: Thoughts**

**_Blah_: Lyrics**

**On with the fic!

* * *

**

_**Almost anything can be**_

_**the cause of two young souls**_

_**to meet. With the natural music**_

_**that binds the two it doesn't matter**_

_**... even if they are too different. **_

Chapter 3: Two Ends Meet by Music

_kienai kinou ga owaroutoshite_

_hitomitojireba imademo soukimi ga_

_omoidewa itsudemo mujyakinamamade_

_hitori no kurashi madanarenakute _

Joushu strolled slowly the park, feeling the calm breeze blow against her face as she listened to her favorite song.**(A/N: Happens to be my favorite song too:D)** Even with her eyes closed, she went to the park so many times that she let the wind to guide the way.

_nomikomaresounajidaini deattakiseki _

_anokoro wa tadasoba ni irudake de aiseru to omotteita_

_afureru kanjyoo ga tomaranai _

_onajiyume toki no naka sutto daiteitakatta _

As she opened her eyes, Joushu saw her favorite bench and sat down as the song continued to play. The scenery matched the song perfectly. Kids playing and running around the park fountain, younger ones played hide and seek behind the trees, and some adults were just walking around talking to each other. Everything was just peaceful. Nothing was better than this. Enjoying the moment, Joushu closed her eyes.

_nakareru machinami akakusometeku _

_itamimokitsukeba shimewasenikawaru _

_tsuyogaridakegasou ikitekuakashi _

_rounku no hi no yooni kokorotobosu _

"Um...Excuse me?" a gentle male voice called.

Joushu's eyes snapped open as she turned her head to the person disturbing her thoughts.

"Is this seat taken?" a male teen asked. Joushu sat there speechless.

_hito wa namida o nukutabi hito o shitte _

_kini ga kureta atatakaichikara yasashisa ni kaeteikuyo_

A boy about 17 with dark forest green hair was towering next to her, blocking the sun from her eyes. (Not that she mind) His golden honey eyes sparkled with curiosity as his skin shined with a pale like color. His dark brown T-shirt and black jeans gave him an appearance of a normal teen. (Well, to Joushu anyway. ;D) Joushu noticed a chain attached to his jeans.

"Um... no. G-go right ahead." she said still speechless as she slowly slid to the other part of the bench, keeping a small **(A/N: More like large. :P)** gap between the two.

_afureru kanjyoo ga tomaranai _

_kanjitamama ikitekuyo boku ga boku de arutame ni _

_afureru yuujyoo ni iyasarete_

_meguriai ga shinjitsudato itsuka wakariaeruyo _

There was a short silence when the dark green haired stranger broke the silence. "Beautiful view, isn't it." he asked as the breeze went through his hair and face. _'Yeah, and I'm looking at it right next to me.'_ Joushu thought to herself. "Yeah it is." she answered as her favorite song was shortly coming to an end.

_afureru kanjyoo ga tomaranaiyo..._

As the song was beginning to fade, a new one was beginning which was Joushu's other favorite called "Her Azure Eyes" **(A/N: Another good song. It's basically just music. Website is at the bottom as well.)** She shrugged and just listened the music. But unexpectedly, the boy was leaning his head at the device with curiosity very slowly and in wonder. Jou's left eye twitched as she was slowly pulling it away from the stranger.

"What's that?" he asked. "It's a play it now," she said slowly, "it can record music from a headphone jack and keep it on it as a file. It can play games on it too. And for some reason you shouldn't know that because I don't even know you." she added putting the device on pause. The boy looked at her with laughter in his eyes.

"My apologizes. The name's Kisshu. Can I see now? " he said about to reach for it, but Joushu pulled away. " Hey hey, man. Now hold on. You can see, just don't drop it." she said.

"What will happen if I do drop it?"

"Then I'll just hurt you and the headphone jack connector will break."

" What's a head phone jack?"

Joushu raised a eyebrow. "You sure don't know a lot about things, do you?"

Kisshu looked affended. " I do, but I just moved back here so it's been a while."

Joushu looked at his confused. "Moved back? What do you mean?"

" I used to live in Tokyo 3 years ago. After that I kind of... well... moved. And since I kind of missed living here, I just wanted the past to come back to me." he explained. "What about you?"

"I came to Tokyo from America-"

"America! You are soo lucky! I here that place is where a lot of things happen there.What's it like?"

Joushu smiled. " Wow. It's big, obviously. I'm from New York so it's a really big city. At night is the best times that go into the streets. The light's, the smells of late night restaurants still open. It was the good life back then. Until the streets started to get dangerous and scary. " she explained with a sad look.

Kisshu rested his chin on his hand. "You know, if you're American, how can your name be Japanese?" he asked. Joushu gave him a skeptical look. "How so Kisshu?"

"Well from my personal knowledge, Joushu means 'emotions'. So what's your last name?"

"Fushigiai. Why?" she asked.

Kisshu started muttering to himself. "Joushu means 'emotions'... Fushigi means Mysterious... Oh! Basically, your name means 'Emotions of Mysterious Love'". he said proudly. Joushu giggled. "Go figure." she said.

Kisshu shrugged. "Well I did say personal knowledge didn't... hey! We're getting way off the subject here. You say I can see your 'play it now'. Let me see!" he whined as Joushu laughed.

" I said you can see, but my favorite song is on." she said.

That gave Kisshu an idea.

"Hey, what's that over there?" he pointed out to a open spot.

"Where?" Joushu asked as she turned to her left. With that chance, Kisshu swiped the gold and red device and turned his back to Joushu to play the games.

"I didn't see any... hey!" Joushu shrieked as she reached over to get her 'play it now' back, but Kisshu quickly kept it away. "But I was on level 2!" he whined as Joushu snatched it back.

"But it's mine so there." she said and stuck out her tongue. Kisshu silently pouted as he soon felt plastic go over his left ear, and a catchy tune entered his ears.

"Kidding Kisshu. I'll let you listen to it for a while." she said as she placed the other earphone in his ears while her cell phone rang in her purse. Kisshu shrugged as he bobbed his head to "Ice Capped" **(A/N: Another great song that is just plain music. Website at the bottom like the others)** As Joushu pulled out her Baby Phat pink cell phone, the caller I.D. read: _Ichigo_

'_Great. I can't enjoy a Saturday without Ryou on my ass. What did I do this time?' _Joushu thought.

"Moshi Moshi Ichigo. What's up?" Joushu said happily.

"Moshi Moshi to you to Joushu. Some how Ryou is going nuts for some reason that you're not here. And I kept reminding him..."

"... That I had the today and tomorrow off." Joushu finished. "So what does he want me over there when he has you?"

"Hey! Don't put the pressure on my shoulders." Ichigo exclaimed on the other line. "At least I have someone who knows that I'm not the only one in Café Mew Mew."

"Okay, okay I'll be there ASAP. Ja Ne!" Joushu said.

"Bye!" Ichigo said and with a click she hang up.

As Joushu put her cell phone, she chuckled as she watched Kisshu listen to MC Hammer "Can't Touch This" and rapping with the song (with much difficulty).

"Okay. I gotta go." she said as she lifted a headphone piece from Kisshu's ears.

"Hey! I kinda like that song." he pouted. "Sorry Kisshu, but I have to head somewhere. How about we meet here tomorrow?" she suggested. Kisshu finally gave in. "Okay, just can you please buy a 'play it now' for me too?" he asked giving Joushu his puppy eyes. "Fine. Ja Ne Kisshu!" she called as she pressed a small hidden button on her jet shoes and skated off.

"Bye Jou." Kish whispered as he, without anyone looking, teleported with a certain girl in mind.

* * *

**Well there you go people. There's chapter 3 for ya.I'm so tired and I have school tomorrow. Well,next chapter will focus on Pudding's small reunion with Taruto. And if Kish is a little OOC inthis chapter, sorryplease don't flame me for that reason.Now for the music websites:**

**http/www.janime.biz/songfiles/end05/afurerump3.zip:** **Afureru Kanjyoo Ga Tomaranai** **by** **Yuichi Ikusawa (zip file that requires Windows Media Player)**

**Really have a problem putting up the other two websites for "Her Azure Eyes" and "Ice Capped", but if you want to try andtake a listen, then email onmy profileand I'll type up the websites for ya. Istrongly sugguest that everyone who reads this chapter to email meabout the websites so they can find out what songs I'm talking about.**

**Anyways, R&R and I'll update quicker. Ja Ne!**

**Nighttime Mistress **


	4. Reunited

**Hi everyone! Nighttime Mistress here, for now. My parents are now deciding it would be good to move little by little now. I saw my house already. Do you know how far Poinciana is from where I live? (I live in Florida. Home of wet weather and snow less winters. :P) Thank You to everyone who reviewed for my last chapter (I feel so loved! You people make feel all giddy inside. ) Even though (I'm not pointing out any names) a user threatened me to update or suffer a mouse army, but whatever. I'm not going to take that comment too seriously. (Personally, I thought it was funny. :P) **

**Now for this chapter, I've given it a lot of thought, because this where Tart and Pudding have their little reunion:plays recorded stadium applause: I'm very excited! (almost as excited when I did the last chapter)**

**Oh FYI, please don't hate me for this but, since I put Pudding as a 13 year old, she isn't going to say "na no da" as much. (:dodges thrown tomatoes: I said I was sorry!) This chapter is going to have fluff I can promise you all that! (Because it's T/P we're talking about here) Okay! Now that all said and done,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I'm not going to say it the long way anymore. It's just too tiring.**

**Legend: You know the Key. If not, see chapters' 1-3. Hey, that rhymes! **

**On with the fic!

* * *

**

_**The joys of love are that**_

_**when things are broken,**_

_**they can be fixed. **_

Chapter 4: Reunited

"It's about time you showed up!" Ryou Shigonane hollered as Joushu burst through the Café Mew Mew front doors. Joushu looked around her, and realized that what Ichigo told her on her cell was true. The pink café really was full and it seemed that they really could use some extra help.

13 year-old Pudding Fong doing her childhood tricks to some customers while serving them their orders, 14 year-old Minto Aizawa was sipping away her tea at nearby table, (_'As usual'_ Joushu thought.) Lettuce Midorikawa, now 16 who was getting better at holding her plates straight and not dropping them, what running here and there from table to table for the customers, and 18 year old Zakuro Fujiwara was serving customers as well as trying to put a smile on her face. (which was really creeping Joushu out)

"Well, it's not my fault! You're the one who said I'm off on weekends!" Joushu hollered back at Ryou over the crowded noise of the café. Instead of starting a quarrel with Ryou, she was dragged by Ichigo to the small locker room. While snapping the door behind her shut, she hissed to Joushu, "Hurry up and put on your uniform, before Shigonane decides to have you fired!"

Joushu made a confused face. "He can do that?" she asked. Ichigo raised an eyebrow but nodded all the same. Joushu grumbled "That bastard." while puttting on her black Café Mew Mew uniform (with another pair of hover shoes disguised as her work shoes). Ichigo smiled, but shook her head with a sigh and left to go back to work.

Gazing at her reflection at a near by a mirror, Joushu tied her hair on a ponytail with a black ribbon and strolled out. Heading to the kitchen, she greeted Keiichiro Akasaka.

Instead of a friendly hello, she was piled up with 2 platters of desserts. "Gomen nasi Joushu-san," Keiichiro replied before the shocked tanned girl could outburst, "but you should hurry. Table 6 is waiting for their order and take these" -he piled her with another set of platters- "to table 10."

"If I can hold more than I can carry, this is much better than gym class." Joushu replied sarcastically as she desperately struggled to hold the dozen serving platters with her short and stubby arms. Keiichiro chuckled while shaking his head. "That girl is too funny." he said to himself, continuing to cook orders for the customers.

**30 minutes later**

The Café Mew Mew employees were scattered on chairs and even the floor in exhaustion. "I think I lost about 5 pounds already." Joushu groaned as she laid almost lifelessly on the floor. "I can tell I lost about 10 pounds. Look at my belly! " Ichigo said out of breath from working so hard poking her belly."No way did you lose 10 Ichigo. You've worked here longer than I have. You probably lost a good 12 this time." Joushu said as Ichigo blew her a raspberry.

"Today was really crowded." Lettuce replied as she was sitting in a chair in front of the two girls on the floor. Minto sighed at a near by table. "It's just a shame that you almost dropped 2 of those platters when going to table 3 Joushu. You're really resulting like Lettuce 3 years ago."

"You want me to drop some platters of your head, Minto? Some excellent help you are." Joushu growled glaring daggers and adding sarcastically at her as Lettuce blushed with embarrassment. Minto just shrugged. "Well if you ask me, it's kind of funny how you were able to 'glide' to table 6 with ease. Yes, I know you have hover work shoes Jou." she added as Joushu sat up sharply and looked at Minto with surprised expression.

Ichigo sat up too. "_You wore your hover shoes even though Shigonane told you not to?_ " she whispered. "Remember last time you did, or do you want me to replay that memory for you."

**Flashback**

"_Hey everyone!" Joushu hollered as she stood at the open front doors of the café. She wore a black tank top that had a red rose drenched in glitter, a pair of black short shorts that had red lining at the bottom of them, and a pair of what look like futuristic black, white, and red shoes that were lifted at the tips to show what looked like a very round, large, and shining golden yellow air jet, and at the bottom of the shoes where 4 other identical air jets. The back of the shoes was lifted like the tip, but had 2 small jets just at the center of the heel._

_Ichigo's mouth dropped, Minto dropped her tea cup in mid sip, Lettuce let go of the plate she was holding as it crashed to the ground, Pudding stopped sweeping, Zakuro popped her head from the kitchen corridor, Ryou just walked in, but at the sight of Joushu made him stop walking, and Keiichiro just stared with a soapy plate in hand._

"_So what do you think of my new outfit?" Joushu asked highly proud of herself. Minto was the first to react. She bursted in laughter as she fell from her chair and rolled on the floor still laughing. Lettuce turned her head and hid behind Ryou as if Joushu will murder her if she made the slightest comment. Pudding just blinked and continued to stare. Zakuro slowly peeked her head back into the kitchen with Keiichiro after her. Ichigo walked up to Joushu as if she was a dangerous bobcat and said slowly, "Um... Jou? I'm sorry for saying this, but what the hell are you wearing?"_

"_My new outfit!" Joushu replied in glee. "And my dad invented the shoes and sent them to me by mail. Aren't they cool?"_

_There was a nasty silence when everyone heard her say that the footwear she had was some what "cool". _

"_I can do tricks with them. Watch this!" With that she kneeled down, pressed a hidden button to activate her shoes and skated around the café like a bullet doing a series of jumps and flip, where the others couldn't keep up because she was now a black and red streaked blur, skating around like a launched pinball. That's when she did the unthinkable. She wanted to do a combo where she swung around the café pole, do a double flip and landing perfectly at high speed._

_As she got the where she was going to land, but instead of landing on the ground, in which having Ryou and Lettuce right in front, Lettuce ran from her spot and Ryou was the one to be tackled by Joushu. Luckily, Ryou wasn't badly bruised but glared at Joushu who was on top staring down at him. Ryou gave Joushu the "you are so close to being fired" looked._

_Joushu laughed nervously. "Oops."_

**End Flashback**

"I was just surprised that Shigonane didn't kill you first, then fire you." Ichigo said. Joushu gave an expression of embarrassment, and guilt about the memory. "I know, but it's not like I'm going to be stupid with them now. I got those shoes two months ago. I didn't know how to operate them well at that time. All I know was to push the button to start the jets. Besides, Shigonane needs to cut me some slack. I'm suppose to be off today!"

"It's kind of sad that you're not a Mew Mew. Then Ryou wouldn't have any reason to fire you at all." Zakuro replied sitting in a chair next to Lettuce.

Ichigo gave a squeal and hugged Joushu, almost knocking the wind out of her. "I know! It would be so cool if you were a Mew Mew! You'll wear all black and red, and you'll have white cat ears. You'll look so kawaii!" Ichigo said happily as she gave another squeal.

Joushu wiggled out of Ichigo's hugged. "No way Ichigo. I don't want to suffer not being able to kiss a boy if I have a boyfriend, which will kill me because that'll be just wrong."

"Speaking of which, where's Pudding?" Lettuce asked. Everyone looked around the café as well. Joushu rolled on her belly and held her chin on her hands. "Probably sweeping out back no doubt. Maybe she has a lot on her mind." she suggested.

"It's normal. She is going through puberty like the rest of us." Zakuro said stating the obvious.

"But, I've kind of noticed that she has been zoning out more. What if she's sad that Taruto isn't here anymore?" Ichigo asked while gazing at the back door.

"Poor Pudding." Lettuce whispered.

**Outside with Pudding**

As Pudding was sweeping the pavement of Café Mew Mew her, hair in a high ponytail, she was deep in thought. Even though she has swept for 10 minutes and at the same spot, she had a lot on her mind. _'It just doesn't feel the same. Even though it's been 3 years, I'm losing my perky touch each day.'_ she thought as she continued to sweep.

She missed having Taruto around (Tar Tar she used to call him when she was younger), and she didn't know if he felt the same about her since he was gone. Each day she felt lonely, sad, and angry. Lonely for not having anyone special to have around because all she had were her siblings and the Tokyo Mew Mew team who were her friends, sad that Taruto just left without even a goodbye, and angry that she was played over and over until she cried. And to think, she cried over his unconscious body after he betrayed Pai, who in result, killed him.

Pudding can just imagine her chibi self picking up red pieces of glass of an unfinished shaped heart that was out together with glue carefully, and chibi Taruto coming out of no where with a bicycle and rides right through it as it smashed into a million pieces. She knew all was lost for her, but somewhere in the broken heart that she had, a small drop called hope was ready to mend that heart of hers.

"Maybe I just over reacting. Na no da, I wish Tar Tar didn't have to go back to his planet." she said with a sigh.

"I can probably cure that wish." said a smooth deep voice whispered in her ear as a pair of hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?"

Pudding was about 2 seconds to start screaming for help. She could just transform to her Mew Mew self, but that will me that this person will know she's a Mew Mew and that will definitely give the rest of the team away. What she didn't know was that she will see the last person she would expect.

"Shigonane onii-chan?"

"No."

"Akasaka onii-chan?"

"No."

"Aoyama onii-chan."

"Heck No!"

" Na no da! Then I give up, but please don't rape me." Pudding added in fright.

The pair of hands released her eyes. "Pudding. Why would I ever do that.?" said a voice behind her. Pudding turned her head and blinked in disbelief. **(A/N: No people. She still doesn't know who it is.)**

There was standing a boy of 14 smiling at her with bright dark orange honey eyes. He had pale skin with a red and white striped T-shirt under a black jacket with matching jeans. And for some reason, a black hat tilted to the side of his head covered his ears. **(A/N: You know, those hats that are really stylish and tilt to the side and make you look all fresh 'n' clean? Yeah, those. And to think I'm the only one that doesn't have one.) **

Pudding blinked again. She was expecting this to be important, and all she sees is a normal teen. But how does he know her name?

The boy seemed as if he read her mind. "You really don't remember me, do you Pudding?"

Pudding just shook her head.

Before she could think twice, her chin was held up by a soft hand, and she was soon staring at his bright eyes. "You kinda didn't change a bit Pudding. The fact that your hair is much longer and you're a little taller, you're still shorter to me." she said as he traced her cheek with his index finger. Pudding continued to stare. "Who are you?"

The two teens' faces were so close that they were only inches apart. "Does Taruto ring a bell?"

Pudding's pupils grew 3 times from normal in her hazel eyes. "_Tar Tar?_"

"Hi Pudding." he said smiling.

Without thinking, she jumped on him giving him a bone crushing hug. Tart, who wasn't prepared for this, gave her a hug back all the same while whispering in her ear, "I missed you."

Pudding felt small tears weld in her eyes with joy. "I missed you too."

As they let go from their embrace, Tart whipped her tears of joy with his thumb. "I hope those are a good sign of tears." he said looking worried.

Pudding grinned from ear to ear. "It's nothing. It's just I'm so happy you're back."

"Since I'm here, I was wondering if we can go to see Tokyo Tower tomorrow. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." he said scratching to back of his head nervously.

Pudding couldn't believe it. The one person that she was angry at 3 minutes ago was asking her on a _date_. And he said he missed _her._ **(A/N: Spur the moment Pudding!) **This was too good to be true. She couldn't let this moment slip away that easy.

"I'd love to, but doesn't anyone know you're here?" she asked.

"No except Kish and Pai."

"_Their here too?_"

"Kish is, but not Pai."

"Good, but you should get out of here, and make sure you're not seen." Pudding urged.

"Okay, okay! I'm going." he said as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek before he teleported.

"Pudding?"

Pudding spun around to meet eyes with Joushu, who was looking at her weirdly. "Yes?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one." Pudding replied innocently.

Joushu left eye gave a small twitch as she raised an eyebrow, turned her heel and strolled off back inside Café Mew Mew. Pudding touched her cheek were Taruto kissed her, looked at the sky for a minute or so, and followed suit with Joushu.

* * *

**Well there you have it people. There's chapter 4. I told you that there was going to be fluff in this chapter. Now you all are probably wondering "Does Joushu know about Ichigo and the rest of them being Mew Mews?" Yes she does, I just forgot to add in because my mom is yelling at me to get off the computer. It's 9:43 p.m., I'm tired, I did 6 pages for you people,and I have school tomorrow. Boy, does my back hurt. I've noticed as I looked into my account, I got 272 hits (which is good) but only 10 reviews. I ask all of you who read this fic to please, please, please review. It can really do me some good. You know the drill for people who like my fic, R&R Ja Ne!**

**Nighttime Mistress **


	5. What the Mind Tells You

_**Guess who's back. Back again. Nighttime Mistress is back. Tell a friend. **_

**Oh hi everyone! Nighttime Mistress here, there, and everywhere. I told you all that I'll update sooner or later. I'm so sorry for not updating in a very long time. I finally moved to my new house! YAYNESS! Since it took a while for the phone, internet, and cable to be transferred to my new house, I was separated from you all for a very long time. I promise it won't happen again. **

**YOU PEOPLE REALLY LOVE ME:blows fuse of happiness: I read my reviews and you guys have really over flown me with them. You guys can really make an authoress blush. :D **

**To the reviewer who said they'll kill Masaya if I didn't update, you can go ahead. You see, I'm not really a Masaya fan (because he isn't all that fine) and him and Ichigo in the anime is pretty obvious. If I didn't need him for a chapter that will come up, I won't bother. (Nevertheless, if I did need him, expect me to beg.) So have fun with him!**

**I've been hit with inspiration everybody! (Review if you think it's good or bad) I'm thinking of doing the previews, you know. The ones that the anime does at the end of every episode. I think it would be good. Anyways...**

**Kish:pops out of nowhere: Hi moon koneko-chan.**

**NM:almost has a heart attack: NANDA YO KORE! WHAT IS IT GOING TO TAKE TO GET YOU AWAY FROM ME! I was just fine typing up chapters 1-4 without you! How'd you find me anyways?**

**Kish: Duh! They don't call it the "World Wide Web" for just nothingness. Your fic is in every computer around the world.**

**NM:eyes sparkle: Wow. YAYNESS:breaks out of daze: But that doesn't mean you're off the hook.**

**Kish:rest chin on hand and rolls eyes while smirking: Whatever.**

**NM: Before I was rudely interrupted:glares at Kish as he shrugs: sorry everyone but I can't reveal anything for this chapter just yet. I want it to be a surprise.**

**Kish: Yeah right. People, what's going to happen is Joushu and I-**

**NM:slaps hand over his mouth: Yea see! That's why I don't want you around and following me all the time! And how did you know what I was going to type up? You just got here.**

**Kish:points to a now open notebook on a desk:**

**NM:left eye twitches: Well Kish, if you do the disclaimer:pulls his ear hard:**

**Kish: Itai!**

**NM: I probably won't hurt you.**

**Kish: You are now!**

**NM:pulls harder:**

**Kish: YEOWWW! Okay! Okay! I'll do it! **

**NM: Arigato Kisshu:lets go:**

**Kish:rubs sore and bruised ear: Kami onna. :clears throat: My moon koneko-chan does not own TMM. There, I said it. Happy now?**

**NM: Very:glomps Kish:**

**Kish:smirks: Cool. I should do the disclaimer more often. On with the fic!

* * *

**

_**Your brain tells your body what to**_

_**Do and when to do it, right? Then how**_

_**come both Kisshu and Joushu are having**_

_**These strange but...passionate dreams?**_

_**Yet, they don't realize something strange**_

_**and terrible this way comes.**_

Chapter 5: What the Mind Tells You

_522 Moonlight Dr._

_Sunday 9:30 a.m._

_It was dark everywhere but only one spotlight shined on her..._

_She felt so alone, and scared..._

_Then, she felt a pair of pale white arms go around her waist. As she stiffened a bit in surprise, she heard herself gave a soft whimper not in fright but in...pleasure? She did know who this stranger was, and she felt it was the end of her. Was she being raped and not even knowing it? _

_Her breathing began to quicken as the stranger licked and nibbled her earlobe. Then, she felt soft kisses trailed down to her collar bone. After that, she felt a wet tongue go up her neck. Joushu gave a satisfied moan as hot breath tickled her ear._

"_Come away with me Joushu."_

Joushu awoke with a start. She felt scared of the dream, but it felt so real. Who was that guy in her dream? Something was telling her that her mind was forming an angry mob that was helping her state the obvious. And for some strange reason, she had a feeling that she knew who that mystery man was.

Outstretching her arms as Haiku leaped into her bed, she gave a soft yawn. She didn't realize that Haiku had something in his mouth.

"Whatcha got there Haiku?" she asked as Haiku dropped the unknown object in his master's hand. Under the now crumpled paper, Joushu realized what the object was. It was actually an origami bird.

"Where did you find this boy?" she asked as she looked up at him. Haiku was one step ahead of her, and was sitting on a sky blue box with clouds all over it his tail flicking itself beside him. Feeling an excitement build up in her tired body, she carefully unfolded the paper bird.

Even though seeing a origami seems like decoration to some, Joushu knew what the paper animals really meant. Her father always communicated with her with these origami objects. Also, he always knew his daughter would just love to paint them and fold them back up again to be a nice display on her desk. She did the same with him, but always painted them first, and fold them up to little designs. Though her mother was very close to Joushu, Joushu and her father were even closer.

Thinking that her father stopped by during Friday morning while she was at school, she read her father's note:

_Dear my sweet Joushu,_

_I have great news! I've reasoned with my boss to have me off on Mondays as well as Wednesdays and Fridays. I'm so glad since I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning before you leave to school. It really brings the family back together again. And the box has another of my prototypes. I finally took your advice and put my prototypes in style. Give your mom a kiss for me._

_Love you,_

_Shing_

"I love you too papa." Joushu whispered while putting the note on her desk. Taking some scissors to cut the tape strapped on the flaps, (after shooing Haiku off the box) Joushu's jaw dropped as she gazed at what the box contained.

Not in disbelief or horror, but in confusion and surprise. Sitting in the box were 7 metallic silver discuses spread out in the box in a fan like design. The devices were so small, that it looked like they can fit on the palm of someone's hand. On the bottom of them were 4 colored buttons in red, yellow, green, and blue that read: Trans, phone, bot, and pet.

Joushu took one and put it on her palm. _'I would look better if it were stripped pink and white with the baby phat symbol.'_ she thought.

Soon after, it was as if the device were mutating. Out of nowhere, the metallic silver was swirling away. Then stripes if pink and white took its place. Thinking she was dreaming, Joushu flipped the now pink and white device and gasped. On the back of the device, there sunk in the baby phat symboled cat in white diamonds. The buttons changed too. The colored buttons were now white diamonds with the words in black lettering

Joushu raised her eyebrows. 'This is awkward, but interesting." she said quite impressed. Searching the box again, she found another origami, but this time as a flower. Unfolding it, she read what her father wrote this time:

_To my sweet daughter Joushu, _("Oh papa! You're making me blush." Joushu said flattered.)

_What you see before you are what I call "telecommunicators". Using this device, it will be like holding the revolution of a cellphone in the palm of your hand. Plus it's less the trouble. _

_You can communicate with your friends by cellphone, telephone, email, and other telecommunicators since there are 7. It can translate any language, become a mini "U" bot, play music, and you can even surf the web with it like a laptop. The best part is that you can customize it any design you want. It can even be customized by animals! (Since you tell me Haiku has a good taste in style. :D) _

_First it's disguised as a nano pet (and acts like a nano pet to avoid suspicion), then it revolutionizes into the ones described above. Take heed into this and these prototypes, and use them well. Also, give them to the people you can trust. It's very important that you do. Remember, with a device made by computer, it can be reprogrammed or copied. Make sure you remember that but most importantly, have fun with them!_

_Your father,_

_Shing_

_P.S. Use the telecommunicator to tell me what you think. I have one and so does your mother._

"The revolution of a cell phone, that's whoa." Joushu said while pressing a button that said "cell". What appeared were not only the number pad, but a small cellphone display screen in color. Dialing up the numbers that spelled "Otou-san" she waited for a response. Moments later, a pictured appeared of her father typing on his laptop with the telecommunicator at a far distance. He seemed very busy on smithing.

"Moshi Moshi Papa!" Joushu called. Her father snapped out of his working state and turned his head to the device and smiled.

"Why, moshi moshi to you Joushu. How's daddy's girl?"

"Just fine papa. I just woke up." Joushu didn't dare wanted to tell her father about the dream she just had.

"So how do you like my newest creation?"

"Like? Me love! This thing is so cool! How did you do it?"

Her father scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure. I still can't believe that I've accomplished something so complicated to be so extraordinary."

"What are you saying? I think you're the most brilliant person alive! Who else would be able to fit mostly everything electronic and put it on something so small?"

"I forgot to mention. There's a button in a small slot at the bottom of the device tha has the method to teleport anything except a gas. See if you can try it out."

"I will papa, but don't you think the name 'telecommunicator' is a bit long? Shouldn't it be short like 'T.C.N' or something?"

"T.C.N?"

"Yeah standing for 'Telecommunicator Nano'. What do you think?"

"It has a nice ring to it Joushu, but I've got to go okay. Ja Ne love."

"Ja Ne papa!" with that, the conversation ended. As she pressed the "pet" diamond and it transformed into a "Tamagotchi", she smiled. _'I have got to tell Kisshu-kun about this'_ she thought. Then she froze. Automatically, she realized she was supposed to do something to day with him.

**Flashback**

_As Joushu put her cell phone, she chuckled as she watched Kisshu listen to MC Hammer "Can't Touch This" and rapping with the song (with much difficulty)._

"_Okay. I gotta go." she said as she lifted a headphone piece from Kisshu's ears._

"_Hey! I kinda like that song." he pouted. "Sorry Kisshu, but I have to head somewhere. How about we meet here tomorrow?" she suggested. Kisshu finally gave in. "Okay, just can you please buy a 'play it now' for me too?" he asked giving Joushu his puppy eyes. "Fine. Ja Ne Kisshu!" she called as she pressed a small hidden button on her jet shoes and skated off._

**End Flashback**

She then felt a bad feeling in guiltiness._ 'Now I remember. I was supposed to buy Kisshu-kun a "play it now" too. I was so tired from working at Café Mew Mew that I forgot.'_ she thought as she took a quick shower, put on all pink and white, stuffed all 7 T.C.N.s in her purse while putting on silver hoop earring with many bracelets, and skated to the park, praying that Kisshu was still there.

_Tokyo Park_

_Sunday 9:34 a.m._

Kisshu checked the silver watch he had which seemed like the fifth time in two minutes while sitting on the bench he and Joushu were sitting on yesterday. _'I hope nothing happened to her.'_ he thought sounding a bit worried. Then, something told him to instantly to brush that thought off.

**Flashback**

_As Joushu put her cell phone, she chuckled as she watched Kisshu listen to MC Hammer "Can't Touch This" and rapping with the song (with much difficulty)._

"_Okay. I gotta go." she said as she lifted a headphone piece from Kisshu's ears._

"_Hey! I kinda like that song." he pouted. "Sorry Kisshu, but I have to head somewhere. How about we meet here tomorrow?" she suggested._

**End Flashback**

'_No wonder. Joushu-san is probably tired from where she went. I shouldn't be that worried for something so simple.'_ he thought as he started to feel tired.

Moments went on and Kisshu, drifted to a short slumber. _'It'll be only a short while. Joushu-san will probably be here by then.'_ he thought as he last heard a song bird sing in the distance.

**Dream**

_He felt as if his legs were guiding him to a certain location..._

_Where he was going, he didn't know..._

_That's when he saw her. Standing in a spotlight was a girl that looked almost the exact form of Joushu. Making sure that his theory was correct, he walked up to her, the girl's back facing him. For some reason, his mind didn't seem to respond as he felt his arms go around the girl's waist. He felt her stiffen a bit as she gave a soft whimper of pleasure._

_Seeing that this was a good sign, Kisshu (much like his mind) peddled his statistics further. He then licked and nibbled her earlobe. Noticing the girl's breathing quickening, Kisshu thought this was good sign too. What was going on? He probably didn't even know this girl...or did he?_

_Kisshu did something that he knew that even he wouldn't think of doing. He started to plant soft kisses down the girl's neck down to her collar bone, and then licked his way up her neck. She gave a satisfied moan as he whispered in a voice that wasn't his._

"_Come away with me Joushu."_

"Kisshu-san?"

Kisshu awoke suddenly by Joushu shaking him awake. He stirred a bit, but slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first. Then something made him blink more. Instead of Joushu's dark ruby red eyes, they were sky blue. His pupils widened in horror. Soon, he saw that Joushu was smiling down at him and her irises were back to what they were.

"Welcome to the world of Sunday sleepy head." she said moving a bit so Kisshu can sit up straight. Instead of a "Hi", Kisshu's head was only centimeters from Joushu's. Their eyes met so fiercely, that Joushu thought Kisshu was trying to force himself to read her mind or something. _'What's getting into him?'_ she thought to herself as Kisshu cocked his head to the side to get a better perspective. It was silent between the two, and Joushu was feeling uncomfortable.

"Um, Kisshu-kun. Is something wrong?" she asked then. Kisshu seemed to take this as a wake up call, and slowly inched away with a little bit of red hue around his cheeks. Not wanting Joushu to see him blushing, Kisshu slightly turned his head away.

"Nothing Joushu-san. I just thought I saw something that wasn't really there." he answered still with head turned away. Joushu innocently cocked her head awfully confused. Why would Kisshu think he saw something that isn't really there? _'Was there a loose eyelash in my eye or something?'_ Joushu thought.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just," he started, "I have a bad that something big is going to happen."

"How bad?"

Kisshu turned to look at her, his eyes full of worry. "I have the worst feeling that something bad is going to happen to you Joushu-san."

**Preview! Tokyo Mew Mew Preview Music

* * *

**

**Joushu:** _Having myself with Kisshu is soo relaxing. :sighs: I feel like I can tell him anything._ _And its only been two days._

**Pudding:**_ But you're not going to tell him Taruto is taking me on my first date right? I'm still just so excited that I'm going on my first date with Tar Tar! squeals in excitement_

**Joushu:** _So that's why you calling him Taruto ne, Pudding-san?_

**Pudding:** _No I don't_.

**Joushu:** _I rest my case_.

**Pudding:** _No you haven't! I just said I don't na no da!_

**Joushu:** _Pudding complains in background_ _Next chapter: Let me show you the world; Pudding's first date._

**Pudding:** _I don't love Taruto._

**Joushu:** _You still love him. You just said Taruto. _

**Pudding:** :_pouts: I didn't and I do not na no da!_

**Joushu:**_ :sighs and rolls eyes: Whatever Pudding-san.

* * *

**Well, there you have it people. A longer chapter, a chiffhanger (if you can even call it that), and a preview.**_

**Kish: Pudding likes Taruto? I never knew that.**

**NM: Kish, you are so late that it's already the 21 century.**

**Kish: Really? You haven't aged a day moon koneko-chan.**

**NM:ignores him: R&R people. Remember, the more reviews, the quicker I update!**

**Kish: Then how come you updated so late moon koneko-chan?**

**NM:gapes at him: **

**Kish: What?**

**NM: Never mind. **

**Nighttime Mistress & Kisshu**

**(Kish: I feel so special when I see that. Thanks for including me moon koneko-chan.**

**NM: Shut it Kish. You can lose that privilege.) **

**By the way, I working on another fic and I'm just about done with chapter 1. It's a Street Fighter fic and I hope you guys like it. Please pray that there won't be any technical difficulties for me from now on. I luv you all. Ja Ne for now! **


	6. Pudding's First Date Part 1

**Hi everyone! Nighttime Mistress here and about. I just want to say... did anyone actually READ chapter 5? Okay, so it didn't have the Kisshu/Joushu fluff you all were hoping for, but you people have to know that they're still distant from each other. Plus their just friends, even though they won't later. I'm soo sorry for not updating. I was trying to straighten and type up this chapter.** **But now, I've decided that I'll make it up to all of you.**

**Kish: With having me here though out this whole fic.**

**NM: Um, no. As I was saying, (glares at Kish who shrugs) I'm going to make it up to all of you by having a chapter in which I have a lot of thought about doing. Then again. Most of the chapters I always say I give a lot of thought about**

**Kish: Yup! She's having Pudding and Tart-**

**NM: (slaps hand over his mouth) How many times have I told you to stop looking in my fic notebook!**

**Kish: (puts up his index finger)**

**NM: Good point. Do the disclaimer and I'll have you and Joushu to do you big scene in chapter 9. (takes hand off his mouth)**

**Kish: Yay! Okay people, my moon koneko-chan does not own TMM. If she did, she'd probably be filthy rich and living in a 2 story house in Japan with- **

**NM: Kish don't tell them that part.**

**Kish: Oops. Gomen nasi.**

**NM: This chapter is dedicated to Candyberry. I have to admit, if I didn't review her fic "Lonely Nights" and tell about my fic, I wouldn't have any reviews right now. So Candyberry, this chappie is for you for showing me so much love. **

**Kish: Arigato Candyberry-chan!**

**(both Kish and NM do victory dance) **

**NM: On with the fic!

* * *

**

_**Now that she's a developing young **_

_**women, what can be better for **_

_**Pudding than spending time with**_

_**someone you like? Oh, wait.**_

_**That probably won't be good.**_

Chapter 6: Let Me Show You the World;

Pudding's First Date Part 1

_4:23 p.m._

_Café Mew Mew_

_Sunday_

Bustling and rushing was all that came about in Café Mew Mew. Blurs of red, green, purple, yellow, and black were going here and there from table to table, giving customers their orders and returning empty plates to Akasaka-san. From there, they do the same process.

"I really can't wait till this shift is over." Joushu whined to Ichigo as they hurried pasted each other.

"I always think and say the same thing Jou." Ichigo responded to her as they pasted each other again.

"Get a move on Joushu and Ichigo. This isn't social hour you know." Minto hollered at the two, as she sipped her tea in her polite manner.

Joushu gave Minto the 'I really hate you right now' look giving a small growl. Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't waste your breath on her Jou. Trust me."

Joushu sighed and gave Mint one last slumped glance. "Good point." she replied.

"Speaking of point," Ichigo continued handing chocolate cheese cake and strawberry short cake to table 5, "I think there's something very wrong with Pudding."

"What do you mean? She seems happy to me." Joushu said seeing Pudding serving her customers while doing a back flip. The crowd cheered as Pudding gave herself a bow. "Arigato! Arigato na no da!" Pudding said happily.

Ichigo's brown eyes saddened a bit. "Yeah but wasn't she all sad yesterday? What if something happened when she was sweeping out back?"

Joushu turned to Ichigo, giving her a serious look. "Look, if Pudding has something on her mind and she doesn't want to talk about it, that's her business. She not a little 10 year old girl anymore Ichigo. She's 13 now." she said as she gave a cup of creamed coffee to table 11 leaving Ichigo just standing there.

'_I just hope this isn't a sign of depression.'_ Ichigo thought. With a sigh, she followed suit with Joushu as both girls continued their shifts.

**(Kish: (raises an eyebrow at NM) "A sign of depression."?**

**NM: (shrugs) It could happen.)**

**1 hour and 37 minutes later**

**(Yup! I counted)**

"Finally. The shift is finished, and I wanna go home." Joushu sighed wiping a table clean. The shift was done, mostly everyone was tired, and it really felt good to just have the day be over all ready. As she looked up, she saw Ichigo with her chin on her palm, dazed somewhere. Curious about what she was looking at, Joushu spotted her looking at the cash register. There was Pudding, bouncing in the seat behind it counting away today's tips.

Joushu sighed and shook her head. She knew where this was going. She set the cleaning cloth on the table and pulled out a chair next to Ichigo. "Ichigo?" she said.

Ichigo snapped out of her daze and turned to Joushu. "Huh? Nanda?"

"Didn't I tell you to stop your worrying on Pudding?"

Ichigo gave Joushu a worried look. "I know I shouldn't, but what if-"

Joushu cut her of with a wave of her hand. "Say no more Ichigo. If it makes you feel any better, I'll talk to Pudding."

Ichigo face seemed to light up. "Thanks Jou." she said, and went to finish wiping to tables clean with Lettuce.

Joushu silently approached Pudding as she counted today's tips.

"91, 92, 93, 94... Anou, daijobou Joushu onee-chan na no ka?" Pudding asked as she finally noticed Joushu in front of her.

"I'm just fine Pudding. Can I talk to you?" said Joushu.

Puding cocked her head to one side, looking awfully confused.

"Okay, what's up?"

Joushu looked away, laughing a bit. "You might think that this is crazy Pudding, but for some reason, Ichigo and I are worried about you."

Pudding scrunched her eyebrows together, still looking confused. "Why?" she asked.

Joushu turned to look at Pudding again. "Remember when yesterday you went to go sweep out back?"

"Yeah."

"Well, yesterday you were all sad, now today you're happy. Don't get me wrong, that's a good thing." Joushu added grinning as Pudding grew a smile.

"I was wondering... did anything happen while you were sweeping? Like did a long lost friend come back yesterday?"

Pudding felt a little guilt at that question. Yes, a long lost friend did come back and rocked her world, but if she did tell Joushu, will Joushu tell everyone else about Tart? Pudding didn't want another "Aliens vs. Humans" war to start all over again like the one 3 years ago.

"Actual Joushu, yes." Pudding replied.

Joushu's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

Pudding's smiled wider. "Yup."

Joushu rested her chin on her palm. "Is it a boy?"

Pudding blushed hard.

Joushu smirked. "So it _is_ a boy. Is he cute?"

Pudding blushed harder.

Joushu giggled a bit. "Geez, I'm good at this." Then she gave an evil smirk. "Do you think he's sexy?"

Pudding wide eyed Joushu incredulously. "Joushu onee-chan!"

"I was just wondering." Joushu said while laughing and walking away. "It's not like you two are going on a date, right?"

Pudding turned as red as a tomato. "Well...actually..."

Joushu stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at Pudding, with a evil smile on her face. With that, she zipped back in front of Pudding with a _SCREECH_. "You're joking, right?" she said.

The monkey girl just shook her head innocently.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the café door. After fussing with Ichigo to move out the way, (since both girls did reach to the door in unison.) Joushu swung to double doors open.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew! We're sorry but we are closed for today. Come back tomorrow!" she said happily.

"But, I have a delivery."

Standing there was a teen delivery boy, no older than 13, with a long, light lavender colored box in his hands. "I have a package for Miss. Purin Fong?" he said as he read the package address.

Pudding popped up next to Joushu. "That's me." she said pointing to herself.

The delivery boy took out a clipboard and pen. "Just sign here." he said pointing to the long dotted line.

Joushu and Pudding looked at each other, Pudding just shrugged and signed her name. Returning the clipboard with a "Arigato na no da!", both girls shut the door with the package in Pudding's arms.

"What was that all about?" Ichigo asked while sitting in a near by chair.

"Who knows, but I got a package." Pudding said bringing the box over the table in which Ichigo sat, and placed it there.

This brought the curiosity to Lettuce, Minto, and Zakuro as they too were curious of what was hidden in the mysterious box. Soon a crowd was formed around only Pudding.

"What if it's from the other alien enemies?" asked Zakuro.

"Onee-sama is right. What if it is?" Minto asked as well.

"That will just be plain stupid though." said Joushu.

"What if Pudding has a secret admire?" chimed Lettuce.

"Kawaii! Someone might like you Pudding." Ichigo squealed.

"Or stalk you for that matter." Joushu said scowling.

Pudding just grinned. "Whatever it is, it'll probably be something unforgettable." she said and opened the box's lids. Everyone gasped as they saw what the box contained.

Inside the box were 1 dozen of white roses, a heart-shaped box of chocolates, and a small box of black velvet. As Pudding opened that one too, she was almost blinded by the magnificentness. A crystal child angel sat in a box of velvet holding a crystal butterfly. It was so pretty and delicate as everyone "Ooooh" and "Ahhhhh" at its beauty.

"It's so pretty." said Lettuce as she awed the crystal angel in wonder.

"So romantic." cooed Ichigo on the white roses.

"So unbelieveable!" yelled Joushu voice as she read a small note attached to the roses.

"Let me see." said Pudding as Joushu handed the bouquet to Pudding.

"Whoever this person is has very sexy handwriting, I can tell you that." Joushu snorted with a smirk on her face.

Pudding blushed as she read the note with everyone else huddled around Pudding.

_Hope you liked my box of goodies. Can't wait you see you later._

_XOXOX _

Everyone's jaw (except Joushu's) dropped.

"Um... Wow."

"Couldn't agree more onee-sama."

"That was unexpected."

"This person _does_ have sexy handwriting."

By the time Pudding read a near by clock, which read 6:00 p.m., she was already out the door with her boxed present in her arms.

000000000()0000000000

Pudding ran as fast as her legs could carry her home. She had so mush things to do. First she had to make sure her siblings were asleep before she left. After that, she had to fine the perfect outfit, do her hair, some make-up, find the perfect shoes, and sneak out. That way, she'll return without her brothers and sister being suspicious. So far, she needed a shower, and a baby-sitter.

"So much to do na no da." moaned Pudding as she finally reached her home, opening the door, and closing the door behind her.

"Hi big sis!" shouted Pudding's little brothers now 7 years old, but Pudding was in such a rush that she ran right past them.

As she reached her room, she slammed the door shut and locked it. First, she pulled out a glittery red dress from her wardrobe that came with white arm length gloves, and a red bow. It had a bit of a medium rank of cleavage when Pudding wore it during a school prom, and it was a spaghetti strapped dress, but it was pretty. Next, Pudding scanned through her room to find the matching shoes. It was kind of hard to do so, when she finally found them under her bed.

She decided she'll do her hair after she finished putting her cloths on after she finished her shower, but first she needed a baby-sitter. Grabbing her cellphone **(A/N:Is it just me or is everyone having a cellphone these days.) **she dialed her friend, Shinka 's, number.

"Moshi Moshi!" said a female voice happily.

"Shinka, I need your help."

There was a short pause, then "Why?"

Pudding blushed a bit. "Well, I'm going on a date, and I need someone to take care of my siblings. Can you help me?"

Suddenly, Pudding had to pull her phone away from her ear because Shinka was squealing in delight.

"AHHH PUDDING! THIS IS THE COOLEST THING EVER! I KNEW YOU'D HAVE A BOYFRIEND SOONER OR LATER, AND I WAS RIGHT!" she squealed.

Pudding's left eye started to twitch. "He's not my boyfriend Shinka. He was a long lost friend, and I'm just going to have a little get-together that's all." she replied.

There was a pause. "So why the hell did you say that it was a date?" Shinka asked suspiciously. This made Pudding blush a bit. Taruto did say he did wanted the two of them to spend the night together, but how would she know if he **did** ask her on a date or not?

"Because... can you just come over and baby-sit, please?" pleaded Pudding quickly changing the subject.

Shinka gave a huff of defeat. "Fine, but you have to show me your date. Hey, I could probably help you will hair and make-up!" she said happily. Pudding just rolled her eyes.

"I don't need help with make-up Shinka." she said.

"Well, you probably would if you want me to help you."

"Whatever Shinka. Just get here please?"

"Okay but seriously. This person has to be really **hot** to probably date you Pudding."

"Bye Shinka."

"I mean come on. This boy probably has a 6 pack, or an 8 pack, with a nice chest and everything all under a white T with-"

"BYE SHINKA!"

"Fine okay! Geez." And with that, they hung up.

Pudding gave a sigh, and put a hand though her bangs. With that, she continued to get herself ready for her "date".

* * *

**Preview! (Tokyo Mew Mew preview music plays)**

**Pudding:** _Have to get my hair done, find the nice outfit, and have the time of my life. So much to do na no da!_

**Shinka:** _Don't worry Pudding. I'll help!_

**Pudding:** _Yeah with bugging me. Taruto will probably take me somewhere romantic, and we'll dance the night away. Then seal the night with a kiss._

**Shinka:** _Or he'll just take you to a theme park._

**Pudding:** _WHAT!_

**Shinka:** _Hey, he could!_

**Pudding:** _Shinka, you're just too crazy._

**Shinka:** _Next chapter: Let Me Show You The World; Pudding's First Date Part 2!_

**Pudding:**_ Why the hell would Taruto take me to a theme park Shinka?_

**Shinka:** _It could happen!

* * *

_

**Well there you have it people. There's Part 1. R&R for Part 2 and I'll probably throw in some rainbow candy canes for you all, since the holidays are coming up.**

**Kish: You haven't updated in a long while have you moon-koneko-chan?**

**NM: You think Kish. **

**Kish: Yup!**

**NM: (rolls eyes) Anyway this is the Nighttime Mistress,**

**Kish: And Kisshu!**

**NM: Signing off. Reading and reviewing would do nicely!**

**Nighttime Mistress& Kisshu**

**P.S. If anyone likes Yugioh, you can all check out my fic "Playing with Love". I need reviews, and I'm trying as hard as I can to update on it. So please, if you have time on your hands, please read it. Thanks a million! Ja Ne! **


	7. Authoress's Note: PLEASE READ!

**Hi everyone. Nighttime Mistress here. This is not an update, but just something that everyone should expect throughout this fic.**

**Just to let everyone on a heads up, I'm almost done with Part 2 of chapter 6, and believe me. Everyone will be surprised about what will happen.**

**Anyway, here are a few things that I'm thinking of having in this fic and some that you'll have to question yourself on your own:**

The outcome on Pudding's first date

Joushu and Kisshu being together

Ichigo and Aoyama's relationship

New characters

A new enemy

If Joushu will be a Mew Mew or not **(for anyone who read the preview, you'll know what I mean on my next update.)**

The rest of the Mew Mews and the changes in their lives

What Pai has been doing while he was on the ship all this time

And, a threat probably bigger than Deep Blue

**Don't get me wrong my faithful reviewers, some of these that are listed will absolutely be in the up coming update, but I'm not sure about the rest. **

**Some updates with the Joushu and Kisshu pairing will probably include:**

Confessions

Being closer than the two think

Undressing

Kissing

One thing leading to another...

**So get ready to be amazed because it's 2006. **

**I'm working really hard with this fic so expect big surprises, comedy, passion (probably just Hentai. :P), action and adventure, and the pairing you all just seem to love every time you read this fic, Joushu and Kisshu.**

**Everyone that has been reviewing for a long time for this fic, I say thank you. By the way, the Kisshu that's always bugging me isn't coming back until late February (THANK GOD!). So I will update frequently if I can.**

**Till then, Ja Ne everyone!**

**Nighttime Mistress**


	8. Authoress's Note and Preview 2

**My apologies for all who have waited for the next chapter. School work is getting really tight, and plus the "FCAT" (Florida Comprehension Achievement Test) is coming next week. Rest assured, I will post a preview for all of you here.

* * *

**

"Hold still Pudding. I'm just done with your hair."

"But now my head hurts no da!"

"Well, beauty hurts Pudding, and you'll just have to stand it. I'mjust about...done!"

With that, Shinka stood back to examine her handy work on Pudding's beauty. Her face lite up with a smile.

"Pudding. Whoever your date is, so going to be amazed." she said proudly.

**Back with Taruto and Kisshu**

**One hour and 40 minutes later...**

"Taruto! Hurry up!" Kisshu hollered at the bedroom door, which contained Taruto trying on the suit that Kisshu bought for him.

"But it looks so tacky!" Tart complained at the other side.

"You're sounding like your old self three years ago. Do you actually want to fail the biggest impact in you life here on Earth?" Kisshu asked the door.

Kisshu can almost here a cricket chirping, because there was a long silence when he said those words.

"It's not that big of a deal Kisshu." Taruto said then. As he did, the door opened.

Taruto was wearing the white suit that Kisshu picked out for him. (Then again, Taruto didn't even know Kisshu had fashion sense.) Also, Taruto put his hair in spikes. All in all, he looked very handsome. **(A/N: You can just almost see the shojo bubbles now.)**

"What are you talking about? The ladies will love you!" Kisshu beamed.

"It's more lady than ladies Kisshu." Taruto replied while gazing at himself at a life sized mirror to fix his bowtie, but with much difficulty.

Kisshu came over to help Taruto. "All you have to remember is having yourself being a perfect gentleman is the key to winning her heart. And hide your ears. Don't want anyone to freak out, thinking you're a freak." he added

Taruto raised an eyebrow. "Giving your example from 3 years ago, I already know that." he said

That comment changed Kisshu's expression immediately. "Don't push it." he said as he finished fixing Taruto's tie. As Taruto looked down to see how Kisshu did, he saw that he hardly made an effort.

"Don't worry about the tie. Just go." Kisshu urged.

"Fine, I'm going." Taruto said and teleported.

Kisshu smirked and grabbed a near by communicator to contact Pai.

"What do you want Kisshu." Pai's bored voice asked.

Kisshu's smirk grew wider. "Pai. You'll never guess where Taruto is doing tonight."

* * *

**(gasp) I wonder if Kish will snitch Taruto out to Pai... Anyway please be supportive and stay tuned with my fic. Also, please wish me good luck of the "FCAT". (grumbles) Stupid FCAT... (mumble, mumble)**

**Ja Ne for now!**

**Nighttime Mistress.**


	9. Pudding's First Date Part 2

**Hi everyone. Nighttime Mistress here. Once again, thanks for the love everyone. I really do appreciate it. I've reached 54 reviews! THE BIG 54! (does victory dance) Thank you all! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I had lots of studying to do. I had to study lots of anime shows so that I know what will be the future of this fic, plus my floppy disc where I keep all my work was missing, but thankfully I found it.**

**First off, I looked over the reviews and I see that you all are were excited about this upcoming chapter since it is a two-part chapter. You all should because I've been working my ass off on this fic. Just kidding. ;) Anyway, I made sure to make the date part as kawaii, loveable, and fluffy as possible so I think everyone will be satisfied.**

**Secondly, I know that you all are waiting for some Joushu/Kisshu fluff, but I'm not doing that until later in this fic. You see, Joushu and Kish are just still friends, and I think that I'll keep them that way for a short while. However, there _is_ going to be something unexpected that will come from the couple starring in this chapter which are, of course, Pudding and Taruto.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM and don't own the Daft Punk song "Digital Love". Damn. :( It's amazing what those two French guys can do. XP**

**P.S. Special thanks to Applecake and GlammerGirl for having me reach 54 reviews. Apple-chan reviewed for every chapter, and I thank her very much. Also, Glammer-chan who gave me my 54th review.**

**Arigatou, Apple-chan and Glammer-chan! Lots of hugs from me!**

**On with the fic!

* * *

**

_**There are times when a certain thing called**_

_**love can cause a lot of trouble, even in the dangerous **_

_**situations. They never said that surviving one**_

_**date would be easy.**_

Chapter 7: Let Me Show You the World;

Pudding's First Date Part 2

_6:15 p.m._

_Fong Residence_

_Ding Dong!_

Dresses and two piece gowns went flying here, there, and everywhere as Pudding was looking for the perfect dress to wear. Pudding thought that her red dress really wouldn't do, so she ended up having her dresses flying everywhere.

"Onee-chan! Auntie Shinka's here no da!" yelled Pudding's little sister from down stairs. Pudding's head popped out from the sea of dresses.

"Um...okay I'll be right out!" she yelled and struggled to get herself out of the cloths she sent flying everywhere. With a quick attempt, she slid down the railing of the stairs, landed, and opened the door. As she did, Shinka's raven haired and peachy skinned self hurried inside, with a big brown leather bag.

"What's with the bag?" Pudding asked. Shinka didn't answer, and rushed upstairs. Clueless on Shinka's peculiar behavior, she followed suit all the same.

As Pudding finally reached her room, she saw Shinka laying out the most unpredictable items. Hair curlers, hot combs, hot curlers, hair straighteners, different shades of lipstick, a variety of nail polish colors, nail filers, spa treatment, mascara, eye shadow, eye liner, blush, combs, brushes, hair spray, hair pins, hair bands, mirrors, a towel, wash cloths, and for some reason, a whole cucumber.

Pudding blinked. "Shinka, I don't think all this stuff is necessary. And what's with the cucumber?" she asked as she picked up the cucumber and examined it. Shinka snapped her head at Pudding like a cat, snatched the vegitable out of her hands,and spoke in a false French accent.

"What is zis that you speak of! You do not worry on ze cucumber. Zere is too much to do!" she said and hurried Pudding to the bathroom. While they were in there, Shinka piled Pudding with showering products.

"Shower with zis in order, and lather with ze wash cloth. And DO NOT take ze full year!" she yelled andslammed the door shut. Pudding huffed which made her bangs flutter.

"Who knew that going on a date would be so much pressure." she muttered and withdrew her cloths for her shower.

**Meanwhile...**

Pudding wasn't the only one procrastinating, Taruto was too. Both he and Kisshu happened to find a three bedroom house on Cherry Blossom Ln. (which wasn't rather far from Moonlight Dr. mind you) and they both felt already at home. **(A/N: How they found money to do so however is out of my hands.)**

However, when it comes to a date, **(A/N: Most people share the same experience.)** others intend to go nuts, like in...

3

2

1...

"KYAH! I CAN FIND ANYTHING TO WEAR!"

The sudden uproar caused Kisshu to rush to the scene of disaster in the living room...

...and caused him to slip and fall flat on his face. **(A/N: (points and laughs)HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) **

"What happened Taruto? What's wrong?" Kisshu muffled voice asked since his face was on the floor. **(A/N: (still pointing and laughing) HAHAHAHAHA!)**

"One, you fell and busted your face, which was funny," said Taruto as he chuckled. Then his face turned serious, "and two, I can't find anything to wear!" he said with panic, still running around the house to find something reasonable to wear. (but basically, running around the house in complete panic)

"For what?" said Kisshu's muffled voice.

That's when Taruto was annoyed enough to pick Kisshu's head off the floor so he could face him. "For my date baka!" and let go so Kisshu's head hit the floor with a thud.

Kisshu's head shot up from the wooded floor. "Since when you got a date?" he asked while rubbing the spot in which he hit his head.

"Since yesterday. Didn't I tell you?" Taruto said dashing to his room to search for cloths. Kisshu was utterly confused and got up to follow Taruto. As both teens reached Taruto's room, the young alien was fumbling with the long line of cloths he had in his closet, which were nothing but jeans and different types of shirts.

Kisshu leaned his body against the corridor of the door and crossed his arms. "No. You didn't. And if you did, I could've helped you find something to wear ahead of time, and you wouldn't go through this problem. "

Taruto suddenly stopped his fumbling in his closet, and huffed in frustration " Kisshu, I have a reason why I didn't say anything. Mostly because I knew that there will be a catch."

Kisshu closed his eyes and chuckled. The brown haired alien knew where this was going as he heard the soft chuckling.

"Taruto, Taruto, Taruto. Why in this world would I want to give a catch when this is the most important time in your loony life?"

Taruto gave a blank expression and said in a sarcastic tone, "Because you're a truthful person that I'm somehow living with."

Kisshu walked up to him. "No seriously Taruto. I'll help you." he said clamping a hand around Taruto's shoulder.

The bright orange-eyed alien gazed at Kisshu's hand around his shoulder in disgust, and back at him witha raised eyebrow. "Ya don't say." he said again in a sarcastic tone.

"Of course!" Kisshu beamed, "It is known as my job to be as close to a big brother as I can to provided what you need. And I would **never** disappoint you in **any** way."

There was an awfully nasty silence as Taruto gave Kisshuan unconvincedlook as he said, "I'm being punk'd, aren't I?"

Kisshu leaned his head closer to Taruto's. "Of course not. I'll help you, thanks to this."

With that, Kisshu held a small gold coin in his fingers. Ithad a very strange shape like a decagon,and didn't look like yen at all. It had strange writing engraved in it, and it looked like it was worth a fortune in just a coin.**(A/N: So that's how they bought the house.)**

Taruto's eyes widened. "Kisshu, you can't use that. That coin's from our planet."

Kisshu's honey colored eyes gave a mischievous glint as he smirked. "Yeah, but Japan doesn't know that." With that, both he and Taruto (with a feared look as he saw Kisshu's mischievous glint) teleported.

**Meanwhile at the Fong Residence...**

"Hold still Pudding. I'm just done with your hair."

"But now my head hurts no da!"

"Well, beauty hurts Pudding, and you'll just have to stand it. I'm just about...done!"

With that, Shinka stood back to examine her handy work on Pudding's beauty. Her face lite up with a smile.

"Pudding. Whoever your date is, so going to be amazed." she said proudly.

**Back with Taruto and Kisshu**

**One hour and 40 minutes later...**

"Taruto! Hurry up!" Kisshu hollered at the bedroom door which contained Taruto trying on the suit that Kisshu bought for him.

"But it looks so tacky!" Tart complained at the other side.

"You're sounding like your old self three years ago. Do you actually want to fail the biggest impact in you life here on Earth?" Kisshu asked the door.

Kisshu can almost here a cricket chirping, because there was a long silence when he said those words.

"It's not that big of a deal Kisshu." Taruto said then. As he did, the door opened.

Taruto was wearing the white suit that Kisshu picked out for him. (Then again, Taruto didn't even know Kisshu had fashion sense.) Also, Taruto put his hair in spikes. All in all, he looked very handsome indeed. **(A/N: You can just almost see the shojo bubbles now.)**

"What are you talking about? The ladies will love you!" Kisshu beamed.

"It's more lady than ladies Kisshu." Taruto replied while gazing at himself at a life sized mirror to fix his tie, but with much difficulty.

Kisshu came over to help Taruto with his tie. "All you have to remember is having yourself being a perfect gentleman is the key to winning her heart. And hide your ears. Don't want anyone to freak out, thinking you're a freak." he added

Taruto raised an eyebrow. "Giving your example from 3 years ago, I already know that." he said

That comment changed Kisshu's expression immediately. "Don't push it." he said as he finished fixing Taruto's tie. As Taruto looked down to see how Kisshu did, he saw that he hardly made an effort.

"Don't worry about the tie. Just go." Kisshu urged.

"Fine, I'm going." Taruto said and teleported.

Kisshu smirked and grabbed a near by communicator to contact Pai.

"What do you want Kisshu." Pai's bored voice asked.

Kisshu's smirk grew wider. "Pai. You'll never guess where Taruto is doing tonight."

**Back at Fong Residence... **

"Are you sure I'll look okay Shinka?"

"You look just fine Pudding."

Pudding looked at herself in her wardrobe mirror. It was like she was a block of clay, and Shinka sculpted her just right.

Her hair was done in a tight bun with extra hair on the sides, but Shinka used her handy hot curler and curled them into small curly strands. Pudding's eyes looked so elegant with the amount of mascara and eye shadow that Shinka put for her. Not too much and not too little. Pudding almost looked like a sweet little girl with her dress. It was a sparkly bluish white tint that puffed out like a ballroom gown. She also had matching silk gloves and sparkly shoes with heels.

Pudding gasped at her reflection, almost crying and covering her mouth in joy. Shinka smiled as she gripped her best friend's shoulders. "Probably more than that by the way you look at it."

_Ding Dong!_

Then Pudding's face went from joy to panic. "It's him. What do I do?"

Shinka tried to calm her friend and herself from excitement. "Wait here. I'll tell your date that you're almost done." she said and sped off toward the front door.

As she did, she took a deep breath and opened the door. As she did, she choked as she saw the person there.

Standing there, was a very handsome boy wearing a white suit and his hair was in light brown spikes. She can almost see herself in his bright orange eyes. Shinka felt her cheeks burn. _'Boy, was I right on Pudding's date being this sexy.'_ she thought.

"Hi, is Pudding here?" the boy asked in a voice oh so innocently.

Shinka could've almost fainted. _'He's a gentleman and his voice is to die for!'_ she screamed in her head.

"Um...s-she's almost done. C-come on in." she studdered , cursing to herself for acting so foolish in front of her best friend's date. Instructing the boy to patiently wait, Shinka practically ran up the stairs, and slammed the door shut.

As she did, Pudding snapped her head to the door as she clipped some silver dangle earrings. "Is he here?" she asked.

Shinka's bright hazel irises started to shrink with her pupils. "He's a... He's a..."

Pudding's insides started to twist. _'Did she find out that Taruto is an alien?'_

"HE'S A BISHOUNEN!" Shinka screamed in pure delight. Pudding covered her ears, but gave a sigh of relief. _'That was close.'_ she thought.

Then, they heard knocking at the door. "Everything all right? I heard screaming." a voice called at the door.

Both Pudding and Shinka sweatdroppped, especially Shinka. "Uh, sorry!" she called and both girls gave a sigh of relief when the footsteps disappeared downstairs.

"Okay, I so approve your boyfriend." Shinka said with glee. This made Pudding blush.

"He's not my boyfriend." she mumbled. Shinka put a arm around her monkey girl friend.

"Yet." she said in a matter-a-fact tone, "but I bet after this date will make the biggest difference ever."

Pudding raised an eyebrow. "It probably won't Shinka." she said gloomily.

Shinka grabbed both of Pudding's hands and squatted in front of her. "Pudding. Situations like this deserve less gloominess, and more of a smile. Don't you think?" she asked putting a smile herself.

Pudding couldn't help but hug her best friend. "Thanks Shinka. For everything." she whispered.

Both let go from their embrace, when Shinka gave an excited expression. "Okay, stay here so I can go pre-sent you." she said squealing with each word. With that left the room.

* * *

Downstairs, was a different story for Taruto. Even though his tension was pretty low and he felt calm, he did feel a bit uneasy. Oh, sure. He knew exactly what he was going to do for his "date", he just couldn't find anything to wear at the last minute. What he really worried about, was whether or not Pudding was going to come out of that room of hers. 

Next thing he knew, the raven head girl slid downstairs by the railing and looked very excited. Taruto rose an eyebrow when she politely cleared her throat.

"Presenting, Pudding Fong!"

Silence.

Taruto could have sworn her eye just twitched. The girl cleared her throat again

"I said, presenting Pudding Fong!"

Cricket chirps. Taruto chuckled.

The raven head sweat dropped. "One moment please." she said and rocketed back up the stairs. There was a bit whispering here and there, and someone hissing, "Just go down there!".

Next thing he knew he heard a loud _thump, _and a large whitish-blue ball looking thing roll down the stairs, shaking the house at the process like an avalanche.

There were little cries of "Owww." and "That hurt." whereas the raven head rushed to the large white ball. "Pudding, are you okay?" she said. Taruto's eyebrows rose on surprise. _'So that's what rolled down the stairs.' _

There, sat young Pudding Fong, rubbing her now sore bottom from the fall. She looked so petite with her white dress, and her hair done in a bun. Her dark amber eyes showing her true elegance. Taruto found himself blushing as he caught himself seeing how her dress fit in all the places that he knew he wouldn't touch by the time he's 21 in Earth years. He gulped nervously. He'll have to control himself on this "date".

Pudding laughed nervously up at Taruto. He just smiled down at her and helped her up, gazing at her amber eyes as she into his bight orange ones. **(A/N: Once again, shojo bubbles here.)**

_FLASH!_

Both Pudding and Taruto were blinded by the sudden flash of light.When Pudding turned her head to the direction of the flash, out popped a vein.

There was Shinka, standing quietly at a distance with a camera in her hand. As she lowered the camera, she sweatdropped.

"Gomen nasi."she said quietly. Pudding just sighed and turned to Taruto, who gave a promising look.

"Come Pudding. Our carriage awaits." he said.

The monkey girl's eyes sparkled hopeful as Shinka's face showed disbelief. "Really?" both asked in unison as Pudding batted her eyelashes. Taruto kind of sweatdropped at this, took her by the hand and both were out the door. Shinka ran to the open door and waved at the two.

"Have fun you two! Come back never, and send me a souvenir!" she shouted, giggled in excitement, and rolled up the sleeves of her pink and purple shirt. "All right. Time for Operation: Babysitting Fun." she said and cracked her knuckles.

* * *

Taruto placed his hand on a tree trunk, panting for breath from running. While Pudding was fidgeting with her dress, mostly looking down on the ground. 

"I never though...that running on foot would be... so hard. It must be...difficult for... you humans." Taruto panted rubbing off a bit of sweat from his forehead, even though it was pretty cool outside. Pudding still continued to fidget. Both she and the alien teen were on the rural side of Tokyo with much of forest and things. However, it was not too hard to hear the endless bustling of the city.

"Well, we might as well get to where we need to be than here." said Taruto moments later and took her by the hand. Pudding felt her face grow hot as she looked up to Taruto's bright light orange irises.

He didn't need any words when he gazed in the deep amber eyes of the one he cared for, maybe even loved. This strange aura was surrounding both him and Pudding. Even though it could not be seen, he felt it. He couldn't tell how to describe the feeling that he had, mostly because it was hard to do so. It was a mix of a tingly feeling with a soothing one. Kind of like when eating chocolate.

And he was glad to know, he kinda liked it. This feeling he had.

_Last night, I had a dream about you_

_In this dream, I'm dancin' right beside you_

_And it looked, like everyone was havin' fun_

_The kinda feeling, I've waited so long._

The without warning, Pudding was lifted in Taruto's arms bridal style. She was absolutely surprised at the alien's strange behavior. "Taruto, what's going-"

"Just hold on to me." he responded softly. Pudding gave him a look of disbelief as if saying 'Are you crazy?'.

He just smiled. "Don't worry. I won't drop you." he added and he launched himself off the ground. The now feared monkey girl desperately clung her arms around his neck as she felt the winds rush against her face, not even knowing they were so high up, that they were almost amongst the stars.

_Don't stop, come a little closer_

_As we jam, the rhythm gets stronger_

_There's nothing wrong, with just a little little fun_

_We were dancing, all night long_

She didn't want to look, she didn't even want to peak around. All she felt were butterflies as they descended and ascended making her stomach lurch with each movement. The wind flow decreased to breezes but she wouldn't dare open her eyes and that would mean she would be looking down in fear.

"You can open you eyes Pudding." came Taruto's soothing voice. Pudding was afraid he would say that but slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

They really were almost amongst the stars. Each one glittered joyfully, as they were still in the sky. The trees below them glistened as well thanks to the many fire flies, and the scenery around them was just beautiful. _'I feel like the luckiest girl alive'_ she thought as the stars shined against her eyes

The two arrived at their destination, which was the big sakura tree. However, Taruto didn't descend on the ground. He landed both of them in the branches high over the ground. He was expecting Pudding to let go as they landed on a sturdy branch, but she didn't. Instead, she held tighter to his neck. As he looked down on her, wonder why, he saw that she was smiling.

"You could let go you know." he said. Pudding however placed her head against his chest concealed by his white suit.

"But I don't want to." she said, "I feel fine just where I am right now."

Taruto felt heat around his cheeks. Also, he felt his hormones and emotions take control. _'If I end up doing something that is really not like me...then so be it.'_ he thought.

_The time is right, to put my arms around you_

_You're feeling right, you wrap you arms around too_

_But suddenly, I feel the shining sun_

_Before I knew it, this dream was all gone_

Right when he thought his mind completely lost it, he had his hand against Pudding cheek, silently asking her lift her eyes to his.

Pudding soon had her head lifted by a gentle hand as dark ambers met a...very flustered face of Taruto's. Then again, his eyes were looking more exotic now. Almost as if fighting the strong urge of..._Temptation_.

No matter how much he tried to fight it, Taruto couldn't help falling into deep enticement. Then again, the more his spirit thumped, the more the word temptation was seemly a synonym for even more words.

_Oh. I don't what to do_

_About this dream and you_

_I wish this dream comes true_

Desire

Need

Want

Yearn

His soul started to ache with each word, which whispered in his mind ever so silently. For the record, the atmosphere around them was getting warmer. Taruto was completely clueless about why these affects were taking place. He knew he cared for her deeply, but this "spell" he was in was almost too much of what he can handle.

Inducement

Core Thumping

Pleasure

Joy

Pudding was only a few centimeters from his face, and she felt the atmosphere grow warmer. How and why all this was happening, she'll never know. All she knew was that the two of them were leaning in.

_Oh. I don't what to do_

_About this dream and you_

_We'll make this dream come-_

_**KABOOM!**_

A big explosion was heard back at the city, and judging by the mushroom sized smoke cloud something was very wrong as Pudding sensed this. What was disappointing was that she was just in the middle of a date, and she was about to get her first kiss too. Now she knows how Ichigo must feel.

For Taruto, he took the effect more differently. He was more than disappointed, he was frustrated and pissed off. _'Who the hell was the bakayaro that decided to ruin a very perfect moment, dammit!'_ he thought as he growled in anger. He then felt the weight on the tree branch shift a bit. Next thing he saw was Pudding kicking off her heels, pulling the hem of her dress and running off towards to explosion.

"Wait Pudding!"

Pudding turned around just to see Taruto jumping off the tree and...having her piggy-backed?

"Taruto, what are you-?"

Taruto just smirked. "There's no way you were just going to run off without me. I coming with you no matter what." he said. Pudding just nodded showing understanding. With that, Taruto sprinted off to a run.

* * *

People screaming, big explosions are all what Pudding could see as the feared citizens of Tokyo ran pasted the two. That's when they saw it. 

A big, horrible, brown looking, beaver-like creature crashed and destroyed most cars, buildings, and as Pudding watched in horror pushed a mother and child aside with its flat gray tail. Its electric blue eyes glowed bright red, then zapped with a blinding white of electricity. And the mark on its forehead seemed strangely familiar.

"That can't be-" Taruto began.

"-what I think it is." Pudding finished.

The creature gave a tremendous roar, as more people started running for their lives.

"What do we do?" Pudding asked if fright as the monster was coming closer to two.

Taruto had in his hands were two ruby red looking spheres (which were somewhat highly polished mind you) which were connected by a thin looking string. He actual thought he was never going to use them again, but at the moment, this was serious as he felt the familiar rush of power.

"Easy. You take the bottom and I'll take the top." he replied and with that launched himself off the ground to defeat the monster.

Pudding was utterly speechless and both excited. She couldn't believe she was going to battle side by side with Taruto, and it has been years since she transformed. Yet she never knew that the past will come back to her.

Holding her Mew Mew pendant, she felt all the memories rush out at her. Without a second thought, she shouted,

"Mew Mew Pudding! METAMORFO-SIS!"

**Mew Mew Preview!**

**Joushu:** _Everyone happens to be in all the fun, and I haven't gotten one **drop** of kick-butt action. This so isn't fair!_

**Ichigo:** _Don't worry Joushu. Your time will come soon. I mean, Shigonane didn't hire you for nothing you know._

**Joushu:** _But when will my time come! Huh? What's Kisshu doing here? (gasp) And why does he...?_

**Ichigo:** _Next chapter. "Ways of the Mew Mew: Kisshu's Secret's Out."_

**Joushu:** _Wait a minute, what secret? Kisshu has a secret?_

**Ichigo:** _How did you know Kisshu in the first place?_

**Joushu:** _(nervous laugh) Well, uh. It's...a long story.

* * *

_

**Well isn't that wonderful, huh? I left you all with a cliffhanger now that I've typed up 12 pages for you all, and it's the first time for me doing so. **

**To tell you all the truth, I though this had to be the most important and fun to type chapter ever. Mostly because, this shows a wee bit of where all the action, adventure,and my series really starts. Now you all can stop wondering why I took so long, because as you all should know, I, Nighttime Mistress, am here to stay. Well, at least until summer vacation is over because I go back to school in early August.**

**I hope you enjoyed Pudding's not-so-perfect date, once again, my"Mew Mew Previews",and I hope to see you all soon! Ja Ne for now!**

**Enjoying the fun, again and again,**

**Nighttime Mistress**


	10. Authoress's Note: Going Dead For A While

**Dear fans,**

**Nighttime Mistress here with sad news. I thank you all for the encouragement when I spoke about my FCAT test, but sadly I guess it wasn't enough. Not that I've failed it, I did pass but only barely. And technically, that wasn't enough for my parents meaning I'm banned from using the computer at home only for homework. So now I have to work my ass of when I go back to school next week (which is August 7th). And speaking of which, I have a few confessions I have to make that may (or may not) surprise you:**

**1) I started this fic when I was still in Jr. High meaning now, I'm entering my freshmen year (I'm still 14 years old).**

**2) Because of this, that started to get away from my studies**

**3) Since I submit my work as Word Perfect files, it will take a while to transfer them into Microsoft Word files so then I work on them while I'm still at school.**

**4) Still working on the next chapter and still struggling.**

**5) Working on my new fics too. I'm planning on releasing an Ouran High Host Club fic that will be my first rated: M fic ever.(and the atmosphere is so dark I never knew I had such a dreadful mind) So if you like the animeOuran Host Club (which is very humorous) I plan to release it very soon naming it: "Daytime Child; Midnight Vampire". So please stay tuned.**

**6) Lastly, I plan on partnering up with Apple-sempai (was known as Candy-sempai) to finish up "Lonely Nights". (and Apple-sempai, I don't care what you tell me, I'm helping. Plus, I've already did 5 pages. GO ME!)**

**So everyone, thank you for the support even though it wasn't enough but I do appreciate. Still, that won't stop me from typing. I will transfer all my files to Microsoft Word. **

**So sadly, this farewell but not goodbye. I'm still alive people...just going dead for a while.**

**Nighttime Mistress**


	11. Kisshu's Secrets' Out

**Hi everyone! Nighttime Mistress here. It sure was fun leaving you all hanging off that cliffhanger that I left for you all, but I guess you lot have suffered enough. (evil laughing) So I guess I should help you people off that cliff, just to leave you all hanging again. :D**

**Thank you all for the great support. I finally got my inspiration back, and now I'm back and alive. I'm doing pretty good on my studies too, thank goodness. Yay me!**

**In other news, this chapter is here for you all. Hopefully it will probably answer the questions that you all had about the last chapter. Like, are Pudding and Taruto going to fight side by side with love, who sent that Chirema Anima, are the Tokyo Mew Mew team going to defeat it, will Joushu fight with them, will Kisshu help, and will this mean big trouble for everyone. I've worked very hard with this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Oh by the way, there might be a little explicted content here. I did that just to show the emotions of each thing that was happening.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dammit. So all you dumb lawyers, quit while you're ahead.**

**On with the fic!

* * *

**

_**Certain secrets are suppose to be kept**_

_**A secret. But for Kisshu, his secret is to be revealed**_

_**To a certain someone…**_

_**Without him even saying a word**_

Chapter 8: Ways of the Mew Mew;

Kisshu's Secret's Out

_**Café Mew Mew Basement**_

"What's going on, Keiichiro." asked Ryou anxiously. Keiichiro's furious typing stated that there was a very abnormal problem in the city area, as the map that he was analyzing was glowing with reddish blue and green color in the form of the beaver Chirema Anima. Also, there were two smaller identical forms infront of it. One was yellow and one was orange.

"I'm not sure," Keiichiro stated, "but I guess it's okay now. Pudding is at the scene already."

Ryou noticed the orange unfamiliar form next the Pudding form. "But, what is that orange thing? Is there someone there with her?" he said pointing at the form to Keiichiro.

"I'm not sure, but we should call the others to assist her." stated Keiichiro.

Ryou nodded.

**Meanwhile above the basement…**

Joushu gave a sigh as she wiped her forhead. "Whew. That's the last of the tables."

Ichigo lay on the floor on her stomach, her legs swinging in the air. Lettuce, Zakuro, and Minto already left home, and the 16 year old duo always stayed at the Café later than they should.

"I wonder. What made Pudding run off like that? And what was with that note anyway." she said to herself. Joushu rolled her eyes and sighed. _'Man, not this again._'

"You're still wondering about that?" asked Joushu. "Why can't you just leave the monkey girl be?"

A sudden bursting of the basement doors stopped Ichigo's for stating her response. There appeared Ryou and Keiichiro.

"Shigonane, what's up?" asked Ichigo slowly.

Ryou just smirked at her, knowing that the strawberry red head will be furious at the news.

"Trouble in the city," he said with glee, "we need the rest of the girls to help Pudding."

Ichigo eyes gave a look of complete concern as she nodded at Shigonane. "Alright, I get the others." She said and sped off through the doors of the café.

The blue eyed blonde gave a look of shock for he was quite surprised that the cat leader wasn't as stubborn as she used to be. Keiichiro just smiled.

"Times really do change people Ryou." He said.

Shigonane just sighed.

However there was still a certain someone still in the room as she gave the two adults big ruby red puppy eyes.

The blonde grumbled. "For the last time Joushu, you can't go."

Joushu burst into tears. "But why! Why can't I go with Ichigo and them? I can't observe their movement?"

Shigonane rolled his eyes. "Already done."

"Experience their powers?"

"You'll get yourself killed."

"See who the enemy is?"

"I've had enough problems 3 years ago."

"Can't you change me into a Mew Mew?"

"NO!"

Keiichiro sweatdropped at the two as they continued their "Ping-Pong" bickering.

"Why not let Joushu go Ryou? It'll be a good experience for her. She's already a Café Mew Mew employee. Just let her." Keiichiro stated softly.

"Yeah **Ryou**," said Joushu as she put her hands on her hips. "Think I won't survive?"

Shigonane seemed very agitated. He sighed and put both arms on Joushu's shoulders, giving her a very concerned look.

"Alright, look kid-"

"I'm not a kid!" Joushu interrupted.

"-you can go. **However**, you swear by god that you are not seen by the enemy. Got it?"

Joushu was quite startled by Shigonane's great concern with her. She wasn't the leader, she wasn't a Mew Mew, and she knew that she wasn't a person that Shigonane worried about. Then again, why did he accept her to work at Café Mew Mew? He could've just turn her down like he would with any other person that wanted to work here. How was she any different?

It just didn't make any sense. Was he expecting her to ask for a job? Or was it because when Ichigo knew that Joushu could be trusted 2 years and 5 months ago about the Mew Mew Project? Or was her being an employee here at Café Mew Mew just a test for her to show if she is worthy of being on the team? Which one was it?

Joushu just nodded at the blonde, showing her understanding. "Don't worry Shigonane. I'll be out of site. And I'll put my guard up if I'm seen."

Ryou's expression went straight to anger again. "Are you deaf or are you just stupid! Don't fight back!" he shouted. Keiichiro put a hand on his shoulder, calming him a bit. Ryou sighed in defeat. "Just don't get yourself killed." He mumbled.

Joushu gave a posture of salute. "You can count on me," stated Joushu proudly and head for the door. "**Ryou-chan.**"

The blonde's hair started to bristle with fury. "**STOP CALLING ME THAT!**" he yelled as Joushu ran out the Café Mew Mew premises laughing with pride. Keiichiro sweatdropped again.

"That girl is truly something." he sighed.

**Back at the city…**

This feeling, it felt new…

Power, felt stronger…

Whatever this stage was, for Pudding it felt like she was doing it for the first time. Just like the first time that she ever transformed. It has been a while, but how has it been exactly?

Her shoulder length blonde hair that was once in an elegant bun was let loose and put into long curly pigtails with yellow streams of light. Outfit ribboned on her body into a two piece flurry torso yellow top with brown edges, and a matching short skirt. Her loose socks were extended to fit her and added with small yellow ribbons and were put with her shoes. Triceps cuffs were the same. Thigh band was the same, and her monkey ears and gloves felt like they were never their before for centuries. It all felt so new.

She had transformed, but felt this never happened before. Her colors were now vibrant. It almost felt like an overdose of joy. It felt good actually. Sometimes an overdose of sugar always made her happy, but this felt different. Almost as if the cloths on her back were breathing with her almost. As if they were alive.

The bright yellow light got Taruto's attention as he gave a low whistle. "Since when did Pudding's Mew Mew outfit change into **that**?" he asked himself as his cheeks started burning while looking at her. Slender legs, slim body, adorable hair style, and beautiful dark amber eyes. He was right. He probably might not be able to control himself at all tonight.

It wasn't long before Pudding shouted, "Pudding Ring!" The yellow tambourine and bell appeared in each hand, and her eyes were burning like fire as she rang her weapon in a way of a taunt as they jingled softly.

This caught the creature's attention as its eyes turned a bright blue and was about to attack.

Taruto saw this immediately. "Pudding, RUN!" he shouted but too late. The Chirema Anima zapped.

With Pudding elevating in the air her weapons glowing bright yellow.

"Ribbon! Pudding Ring!" she began, the bells absorbing energy. "INFERNO!" Her attack had so much force that it was more of a Sonic Boom. In fact, it created a strong wind that almost pulled Taruto off the ground as he watched Pudding land with a soft tap. Yet the Anima still stood as Taruto smiled with pride at Pudding's new form of attack.

The monkey Mew Mew Pudding Fong has returned.

**Meanwhile with Kisshu…**

He told Pai the "exciting" news about where his younger friend was headed, but it sure was taking a long time for Taruto to get back home. _'He should've been back by now'_ he thought as he paced around the room. What could've happened to him to have him not back yet?

Just then, his communicator rang. On the screen lid, showed "Taruto". _'About time.'_ He thought. Picking it up, he opened it.

The first thing he shouted was an angry, "Where are you?!"

"I'm trying to kill this stupid Anima, and that's the things I get? How rude of you Kisshu." stated Taruto as a loud roar was heard at the distance.

Kisshu stood up in horror. _"Chirema Anima?!"_

"Yeah, Pudding and I are dealing with it in the city. I wonder who sent it."

Somehow, Kisshu's blood began to boil in anger. "Alright, do what you can. I'll be over there with you."

"Just don't take to long to get here." shouted Taruto over the monster's 2nd loud roar and hang up.

Kisshu bolted out the door and suspended himself in the air. "If I find out who's behind this, I'll make sure to kill them personally." he growled and with rapid speed, shot like a bullet to the scene.

**Meanwhile with Joushu...**

She was running as fast as she can sprint as her cell phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi as I try to reach the city." She panted.

"What!" shouted Ichigo's voice "No Joushu, do not I repeat **DO NOT** go to the city. You'll get yourself killed!

Joushu stopped immediately. "Why does everyone think I'm some damsel in distress! I'm **not** helpless you know! So what if I'm not a Mew Mew like the rest of you five, I can still kick ass if I wanted to!" she shouted. All this rage and lack of news coming from Joushu's mouth did make a lot of sense. She maybe not a Mew Mew, but she could probably help anyway she could.

"I just don't want you to get involved-"

"Well, I'm as hell going to get involved whether you like it or not, alright?! Bye!" she shouted again and hung up. With the added anger and rage, her speed increased by 30 as she ran to the city.

'_I'll show them.'_ She growled in her head. _'I'm worthy of being a Mew Mew whether they like it or not!'_

**Now with Kisshu…**

He reached the city alright, and now he knows that Taruto wasn't kidding. A very large Anima roared at two flying objects, one which he was guessing was Taruto as blue waves of energy went from the red knick knacks in his hand, to the beaver like Anima. Another figure he didn't quite recognize. It just looked like blurs of yellow judging by its movements and speed. He shrugged and closed in on the anima, two silver colored sai in each hand, sending a bright blue colored sphere of energy at the anima's head.

Taruto knew that blast anywhere. "Kisshu!" he shouted happily.

Kisshu gave a victorious smirk. "Let's wipe the floor with this thing, shall we?"

Excitement was building in his chest as he nodded them saying to the yellow clothed person. "Pudding, try to find your friends. Kisshu and I will try to hold it off."

"Pudding!"

Looking down, Pudding saw that the rest of the girls were already here. Once Ichigo saw Kisshu, her pupils of her pink Mew Mew eyes bulged in rage and lunged at him to the ground.

Kisshu was gasping for air as Ichigo's hands were grasping his throat. "Ichigo! -cough- What are you-"

Ichigo's was so dangerously low and rageful that it scared him. "What the fuck are you doing here you bastard." She growled.

He was still coughing for air. "Well… if you… would just… let me go-"

"You fucking did this didn't you." She growled, her Mew Mew eyes slowly glowing a bright blue. Kisshu was now going tense with fear. He almost forgot that even thought it was a tearful leave 3 years ago, how would Ichigo forget all the horrible things that he, Taruto, and Pai have done to Tokyo. It would be hard to forget all that.

But that gave her no right to attack him on the spot. "No I didn't! I never sent a Chirema Anima ever since I got here-"

Soon enough, Ichigo, now kicking and screaming, was lifted off him by Taruto.

"Man, you're still the old hag I know." He sighed "But Kisshu is not the enemy here. We have to defeat that, remember?" he added point to the Anima that was still destroying buildings and anything it can get its hands on.

Lettuce's body began to hesitate. "But if Kisshu didn't sent the Chirema Anima, who did?"

Minto's blue bow and arrow weapon appeared in her hand. "There's no time to wonder about that. We just take it down the old fashion way."

Gripping her purple cross weapon, Zakuro nodded. "This should be easy. We dealt with ones bigger than this."

"We beat these things before," said Ichigo as her Strawberry Bell appeared in her hand with a small light pink glow. "We can do it again!"

Together, the members of Tokyo Mew Mew became airborne.

**With Joushu…**

She was able to get to the city just in time to see a beaver like Chirema Anima swinging its arms around, trying to swipe away multi-colored flashing lights that were attacking it without warning.

She was so excited to watch the five of them up close and personal with a real Chirema Anima. After punching the air in joy, Joushu got closer hiding behind a near by car.

Joushu gave squeals of glee. "Ooooh, this is so exciting!"

**Back to the Mews**

The tip of Minto's arrow glowed bright pink. "Ribbon! Minto! ECHO!"

An arrow shaped object shot off towards the monster. But it deflected it.

The bird Mew Mew gasped in shock. "No way!"

"Minto onee-chan!" shouted none other than Pudding as she landed by Minto's side.

"This is no good." Growled Minto. "Why isn't my attack working?"

Pudding put a hand over Minto's weapon. "Why don't we do it together? Maybe we can get more power from that."

Kisshu wiped the blood that dripped from his lip and turned to Taruto. "Taruto, your chick's right-"

"Do you have to call her that?" interrupted the now annoyed young alien.

"Of course." he replied back. "But I guess we can't defeat this Anima alone."

Taruto smiled at him. For once, Kisshu is thinking of teamwork.

Actually, everyone was thinking the same. Three years ago gave them enough time to realize that what happened then can't happen now. They will just have to put aside their differences and fight as one. Even if it means that they'll go at each other's throats later.

'_For once, Kisshu's right.'_ Thought Ichigo,_ 'We can't do this alone.'_

Her conscience, however, disagreed entirely. '**_Since when have you ever depended on Kisshu for anything?!'_** it cried. **_'You never have and you shouldn't start now!'_**

'_But still-'_

'**_But nothing! Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't it he who tried to rid of all humans 3 years ago?'_**

'_This has nothing to do with what happened 3 years ago-'_

'_**It blends in perfectly of what happened 3 years ago and you know it.'**_

Most people listen to their conscience. Ichigo however did not which made all the sense in everything. "Let's go everyone!"

The other Mew Mews nodded, and bonded their powers to their leader.

"Ribbon Minto ECHO!"

"Ribbon Lettuce RUSH!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring INFERNO!"

"Ribbon Zakuro SPEAR!"

All 5 Mew Mew objects ignited their rightful colors as the power connected with their leader's pink, heart shaped Strawberry Bell.

Taruto gave a pleading look at Kisshu, begging him on what they should do. What can they do was the question. He had to admit, the power that those five had probably wouldn't be enough to defeat this Chirema Anima. It was different from the ones they had. Almost like a completely different species.

"Kisshu," came Taruto's voice, "Let's just do it. Just in case."

Kisshu twirled his sai in a suave manner. "Let's just do it for their trust, okay?" he said the turquoise colored gem on the sai glowing a bright color. Taruto nodded having the purple insignia on his red knick knacks glowing as well. Together, the two aliens bonded their power with the humans that they thought they would never bond with.

**With Joushu**

Joushu watched as Ichigo, Pudding, Zakuro, Lettuce, and Minto combined their powers with two other males. One of them in particular looked strangely familiar. She could have sworn she has seen that exact forest green hair from somewhere.

'_Why am I getting a sudden sense of déjà vu?'_

Suddenly, she saw a mini crystal blue glass sphere, grazing on the concrete. She picked it up and examined it with curiosity as it shined mysteriously.

'_What's this?'_

**Back to Our Current 7…**

Ichigo was sure that she had enough power to defeat the beaver like monster. She also felt added energy, almost making her pink weapon breathe. It gave the familiar ring of a church bell she connected its center with the charm on her right wrist. Somehow this felt all too familiar.

"Ribbon! Strawberry! SURPRISE!"

The attack blasted out more like a massive cannon than the usual sprinkle of rainbow colors. A bright pink beam cannon of energy shot the Chirema Anima square in the head. The beast roared in complete pain as it exploded into oblivion leaving a multi-colored tadpole looking fish fluttering into thin air.

As Masha opened its mouth to collect the odd creature, Masha began to have a sudden jiggle as if it had the most revolting flavor. Automatically, the pink Mew Mew mascot coughed up the creature as it fluttered and disappeared into space.

There was an awkward pause as Ichigo caught Masha who was now looking like a sick hamster, its pink ears flopping down.

"What was that all about?" Taruto said finally as the Mew Mews crowded around Ichigo, inspecting Masha's condition.

Kisshu was still looking to where the Chirema Anima parasite flew off to. He'll probably have to report that to Pai later.

"Is he okay?" asked Lettuce as the five of them crowded over Masha in Ichigo's maroon colored gloves. The pink bangs covered Ichigo's eyes preventing to show any emotion. However, it was clear to see she was crying after a tear dropped from her face.

"You never give up, do you Kisshu." Muttered Ichigo. Kisshu stared at her in disbelief to see that she was crying. He was just going to say something-

"Kisshu?"

All seven of them turned to the direction of the voice and Kisshu froze in horror, his pale skin going even paler.

There was Joushu, standing next to a nearby car, staring at Kisshu with a look of confusion and disbelief in her dark ruby red irises holding a small blue sphere like gem in her hand.

"What're you doing here?"

* * *

**Mew Mew Preview!**

**Kisshu: **_I can't believe it. I can't believe I already lost my chance to live on Earth without suffering being rejected again. Pai was right. I guess I should've not can to Tokyo after all._

_I guess I'll just say my last goodbye to her before I leave._

_Next Chapter: Troubled Minds: His and Her Circumstances_

_I know I should've told you sooner Joushu, but the truth is…

* * *

_

**Whew! That was a long as heck chapter. My hands are still aching.**

**Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, the chapter you all have been waiting for is finally here! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did and please leave a review at the door. Ja Ne for now!**

**Nighttime Mistress**


	12. His and Her Circumstances

**HOLY FREAKIN' CRAP! I can't believe I haven't updated for like ever! I'm so sorry everyone. I was trying to find inspiration for this fic, so I was on writer's block for a long time. Plus, I have other fic projects that I have to work on and I still haven't found the time to fix those yet.**

**My Ouran High School Host Club fic that I've been working for some reason is now a yaoi, unfortunately. Thanks to the influence of my friends at school (damn them.) who say it should be a yaoi, I'm still working on it. It's already a lemon now. God I feel so embarrassed! (blushes like crazy)**

**Very Important!: If you're lost into where you are due to my lack in updating, I strongly suggest that anyone go back to the last chapter that I updated. You'll find your placement where you are there.**

**Disclaimer: This is really getting old. I'm not getting any younger by saying I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Geez. And the song lyrics "Love You Like Water" by Shing02 is so not mine. His hip-hop skills are too precise, and it's something I can't match. (plus it took me ****forever**** to find these lyrics by googling it.)**

_**Even when it should?**_

_**All this Kisshu has to deal with himself the hard way…**_

_**Especially with Joushu in mind.**_

**_Or maybe it won't be so hard._**

_**If he can't make love, he can always make peace…**_

_**Can't he?**_

Chapter 9: Troubled Minds;

His and Her Circumstances

_**City Area of Tokyo**_

He was now in so much trouble.

Just staring at Joushu in complete shock wasn't getting him anywhere. Wondering what the hell Joushu was doing here in the first place didn't explain anything either. Even when her dark ruby irises shined not with fear but confusion. She didn't back away, but came closer with interest and curiosity.

But Ichigo blocked her path.

"Let's go Joushu." She said firmly.

Joushu was taken aback at this, wondering why Ichigo was blocking her path to Kisshu.

"Why?"

"That's the same alien that I dealt with three years ago." She growled.

_'Dammit!'_ Kisshu thoughts shouted. _'Ichigo's really on my ass! Now Joushu will never accept me.'_

With that, he teleported away to Joushu's disappointment.

"Ah! Kisshu!"

Ichigo tsked, "Good riddance."

Joushu's head snapped at her. "How could you say that?!"

The Mew Mew leader's pink irises became sharp and dark. "Let's go back to the café. You have a lot of listening to do."

----------------------------------------

"Okay, now you've really lost it!" shouted a furious Pai off the communicator. Kisshu, who was lying on a couch with a white undershirt and green boxers, said nothing as Pai continued his rage filled nagging. Taruto sat on a one-seated cushioned chair, saying nothing as well. He didn't blame Pai. The two of them coming back to Tokyo was his idea anyway. However, it was Kisshu's fault for getting involved with that girl in the first place.

"And you!" Pai shouted at Taruto, making him jump. "Crying over some stupid girl-"

"How about you shut the hell up Pai!" Taruto yelled. "You don't need to be calling Pudding some stupid girl."

"Then what am I suppose to call her then, huh?! Your heart throb?!" roared Pai, "Who the hell told you it was fine to go on a date anyway?!"

Taruto glanced at Kisshu as he gave him a nervous look. No way was he going to be a snitch just because an unknown Chirema Anima appeared in the "Human World". Plus, no one knows who actually sent it. By Pai's attitude right now, he definitely wasn't a suspect. It wouldn't be Kisshu either because he doesn't do that kind of stuff anymore. He said so himself- at least, that's what only Taruto knew. Lastly, it couldn't possibly be him, and there was no way and Pai could prove that. He was with Pudding the whole time.

"I did." he grumbled finally. "I didn't think it would be a big deal-"

"Well now it is a big deal," growled Pai. "and both of your reckless behavior will be your teacher."

The communicator screen turned to static, and it automatically shut off. There was silence between the two until Taruto spoke up.

"Then again Kisshu, who was that tanned girl with the black and red streaked hair anyway?" he asked.

All Kisshu could do was curl up into a ball on the couch. The thought of Joushu made his stomach queasy as if he were getting a cramp.

"Someone I met at the park."

----------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight. You all are saying that Kisshu is an alien from another planet, he almost destroyed Tokyo and the world with these Pai and Taruto aliens three years ago, and now you all think he's back to finish what he started?" stated Joushu. All of them gathered around her and told her the full story of what happened during those years. Agony, grief, pain, courage, strength, rage, love, betrayal, hatred, all of the emotions was there as all of them told her to the last detail. It only left her with one question.

"Why?"

"He did want to use the Mew Aqua to save his home planet," began Akasaka-san, "but it would have brought destruction if he did."

This rose the confusion meter on high for Joushu. "But the Mew Aqua is for healing right? Why destruction?"

"It depends how it's used." responded Zakuro.

"And it was horrible na no da!" Pudding exclaimed. "Everyone would have died under Deep Blue if he ruled the world na no da!"

Minto gave Pudding a suspicious look. "Plus, Pudding was already on the scene with that other alien. Taruto was it?"

The monkey infused Mew Mew could only think of one word: **BUSTED**.

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed making it seem like it wasn't a big deal. "There's nothing wrong with me out on a Sunday night no da. I had a date, that's all.'

Lettuce counted her thoughts with her fingers. "Taruto was there though…and then again, there's the Chimera Anima….and all of us had to put all our powers together to defeat it. Has that ever happened before?"

"And more important, where did it come from. Or, who sent it." Zakuro added.

Ichigo cracked her knuckles with returned anger. "Oh, I have a pretty good thought of who send it-"

_'That's it! I can't take it anymore!'_ grumbled Joushu thoughts, her head giving a very uncomfortable throb.

"Or maybe it was someone else." stated Shigonane. The tan skinned girl's head gave another painful throb. _'I feel like I'm on a big ass game of Clue!'_

"I still think it was Kisshu's doing because-"

"Geez, enough already!" shouted Joushu. Everyone turned to her, now silenced. Again, her head gave a very uncomfortable throb as she put her hands up in defeat.

"I've had enough of this, I'm going home." she said, stood up and marched out the door gripping the crystal blue orb in her hand. As she got outside, she gave a sigh of both relief and exhaustion. She had school tomorrow, and she needed to get some sleep for she had to take the bus 5:30 in the morning with Ichigo.

She changed before she left and was now wearing a white tank top that had a sakura tree. One flower was glittery gold with writing that said "Bloom to be different" in kanji, a denim plaited skirt puffed in the breeze along with her fingerless black leather gloves, navy blue stockings that stopped at her thighs kept her warm, and black one strap shoes with a pink glittery lightning blot on the sides completed her look. (with Shigonane still commenting on how she dresses playing in her mind.).

Just when she thought about her red haired friend, her gut seemed to kick. How she going to face her now? _'She's probably going to give me the silent treatment tomorrow.'_ she thought sadly. It was already 10:32 and her mom was probably worried sick. Plus, her dad was probably watching the news at work and coming home in a few minutes.

_'And I'm the one in between.'_ she thought as she held the blue orb close to her chest, it giving her an abnormal radiation of warmth. She gazed up at the starry Sunday night sky.

"Man, what am I going to do?" she asked the sky looking for a sign or an answer, until starting her walk home.

----------------------------------------

Kisshu press his cheek against the balcony that was outside his room, his arm crossed over his face as his other arm dangled on the rail as he wore a very open white button up shirt and black jeans while he was bare-footed. His hair looked as if it was in spikes but was just messy and hair band-less due to what happened today. All throughout the rest of the night, he has been trying to get all his thoughts, problems, and stress together. That didn't work as it only made him feel like he was just punched in the head, and gut so he opened the balcony doors and tried his best to relax.

_if we can't make love_

_we can always make peace, can't we?_

_if we can't make love_

_we can always make peace, can't we?_

_if we can't make love_

_we can always make peace..._

All that came in his thoughts were stress in which he wished he could run away from.

_'How are you going to face her now?'_

_'She's probably wishing she never met you.'_

_'She'll never forgive you.'_

_'You just lost her only true trust forever.'_

_'…forever.'_

_'…forever.'_

_'…forever.'_

_can't we have a minute or two?_

_to come face to face ya know_

_just name the place and_

_I'ma be there half an hour early_

_so I can feel the joy in my chest_

_while waiting for..._

The word seemed to echo in his mind until eternity, which in his state would until his completely decompose and continue on. He still battled with his mind back and forth if he should really fess up to Joushu.

_**'Oh yeah, that really gives yourself a good deed sticker,'**_ snorted his disagreeing conscious sarcastically. _**'"I'm sorry Joushu, but I was trying to earn your trust on a big fat lie that I moved from Tokyo, missed it there, and decided to be stupid and come back. And did you know that I fell in love with Ichigo before I met you?"'**_

_'That's the point, I used to like her.' _debated Kisshu. _'Besides, I was only trying to have Joushu trust me so I wouldn't be such a threat.'_

_**'Let's refer back to how you were a huge threat to the human race, now Joushu, and of course - the big fat lie.' **_said his conscious in a matter-of-fact tone._** 'You've done enough damage - mentally, physically, **__**literally**__**, and "as is" - so what gave you the best bet that you were able to start over, especially again in Tokyo?'**_

That statement, true or not, made Kisshu now irritated.

_'Now it's my turn. Let's refer back to how Taruto had a 4 year-old tantrum when I said no.' _sneered Kisshu, which silenced his conscious. Unfortunately, his mind still wasn't clear enough to make him relax or at least to send him to sleep.

"Might as well go for a walk." he said to himself jumping off his balcony, and landing on the grass before starting his night stroll, for some reason giving off a lonely aura. He closed his eyes in shame as the wind blew from the west while he was heading north, blowing his hair and making his shirt ripple, carrying his lonely aura into the night's wind.

_even if you're late a couple of ticks_

_it'll feel like forever to sit_

_in front of the building_

_watch the crowd walk by and you're not in it_

----------------------------------------

As Joushu continued walking, the Sunday wind began to blow from her east as she headed south. Strandsof her hair was getting in her eyes as she pulled them away. She also felt an awkward lonely aura. She hugged herself tightly to keep her cool. Then, she noticed a figure walking. And it looked rather familiar…

_doubt reach a limit_

_then you surprise me_

_with your presence,_

_the dopest present of all_

_totally in awe_

_by the simple fact that you came_

_plus you answered my call_

----------------------------------------

There was nothing left in his mind that wouldn't reverse back to Joushu. Yet, he continued to feel self-pity for a stupid stunt into even meet or know Joushu. He almost brushed off the thought that he saw a figure walking. His thoughts and mind were in full focus when he stopped walking, and so did the figure as both stood face to face.

It was Joushu.

_my body love you like water_

_dry land thirst to the highest order_

_sweet memories saved on recorder_

_two pal birds sitting on the border _

_my body love you like water_

_dry land thirst to the highest order_

_sweet memories saved on recorder_

_two pal birds sitting on the border_

----------------------------------------

The scene between the two now felt awkward.

He looked at her, probably the last look that he would able to remember.

She looked at him, now with the knowing of what he really is and what he used to be.

All Kisshu could feel was absolute shame. He didn't even want to be in the position that he was in now. Too much dirt about him was horribly dished out to Joushu. (and knowing Ichigo and her rage still on him, he would guess that she dished out all of it.)

Now in her presence, he felt a strange emptiness.

"Um, hi…Kisshu-kun." he heard her say breaking the silence. She tried to give a warm smile, but his deep forest green bangs blocked his troubled golden orbs as he grunted a "hi." in reply.

_so much on my mind and yet_

_before I lay to rest I find the space to_

_think about a long lost friend_

_"Wherever the excitement went,_

_so did the air and the heavenly scent?"_

Unfortunately, for him, she gave herself the courage to walk towards him.

_'Please, don't come any closer Joushu.'_ his thoughts begged, secretly wishing that she would hear them. _'Don't come near me.'_ It felt like she was slowly killing him. He couldn't take it.

Suddenly, he felt hands touch both sides of his cheeks and have him stare at her ruby red irises. (he also saw black leather fingerless gloves on either side of her shoulders.)

_now the stench of my own breath_

_got me sucking on a fruit of death,_

_real life and debt around the world_

_got me fiending on the times we spent_

_I don't know, how the two relate but they do_

He somehow felt she knew he was trembling.

"You know," she whispered her thumbs stroking his cheeks. "you look kind of different, now that I know who you really are."

There went the punch in the gut he felt before.

"But…when I think about it, I could look in you eyes and still see the same Kisshu-kun that I met at the park that day." she said which surprised him. As he continued to stare into her eyes, he felt like he was being sucked in. _'No, don't fall in you idiot!'_ his mind screamed.

Joushu cocked her head to the side. "Even then, I envy you. You have really pretty eyes." she said in admiration.

Her compliments didn't change his mind. He still felt shame. _'Please, don't do this to me…Joushu.'_

_see, believe you me_

_I never felt so wanted_

_like a fugitive on a poster_

_but you already had me_

_like a coaster _

_on the bottom of a fine glass_

_translucent the most a_

He was able to find the will power to speak. "I only wanted you to trust me Joushu. Now you'll never be able to know because I'm different from what you expect. And having you think that…it hurts."

She removed her hands and stood up straight. "Look at my shirt. What does it say?"

He gave an effort to see the shirt and saw the kanji "Bloom to be different." on the side of the sakura tree. He also saw the gold glittered sakura blossom.

_reason to pass n' pour from a sealed bottle_

_we can crack shells like a pair of sea otters_

_gaze like crystal_

_geyser with the mineral_

_rich with the natural gift_

"See? This represents you." she said referring to the gold sakura blossom. "It matches your eyes, yes?" she added with a cheerful smile. Her cheerful nature made him smile a little.

"You know, I still remember when I first moved here, people called me an outsider since I was so different. Ichigo stood up for me and we've been friends ever since then." she said remembering back when she was 13 years old. "Even you can't think of the thought of Ichigo since you two were enemies, but I guess we have a bit in common now, yes?" she said again with another cheerful smile.

Kisshu turned his head away. "I guess."

"So what if you're different? I kind of like the idea that you're an alien-"

She then felt his arms wrap around her and hugged her small frame. Kisshu could only thank God for this girl for showing mercy upon him. He knew that definitely the ones she's friends with would never accept him in his current state, even if he got on hands and knees and begged forgiveness. All he could think that he was grateful as she hugged him back. At that moment, he began to relax.

He would finally get a second chance.

"Thank you, Joushu." he whispered.

_my body love you like water_

_dry land thirst to the highest order_

_sweet memories saved on recorder_

_two pal birds sitting on the border_

_my body love you like water_

_dry land thirst to the highest order_

_sweet memories saved on recorder_

_two pal birds sitting on the border_

_now break it down like..._

He felt he was within her debt so he took her home by air, helped explain to her very worried mother that she was with him, and proved to her that he was an alien. (however she fainted when he teleported around the house.)

After see Joushu rested in her bed quietly and departed by jumping over her balcony, he gave one last look at her as she called out his and gazed down at him from the ground.

"Promise you won't leave unless I go with you." she said sticking out her pinkie. He chuckled and soared towards her and intertwined his pinkie with hers.

"I promise." he said and bid her goodnight. Kisshu began to walk back home and still felt that hug she gave him. He wrapped his arms around himself and secretly cherished it. Acceptance. When was the last time he ever received it from someone? He could only say that Joushu was the first.

_if we can't make love_

_we can always make peace, can't we?_

_if we can't make love_

_we can always make peace, can't we?_

_if we can't make love_

_we can always make, _

_peace…_

As the Sunday wind blew, his aura was now shrouded with relief and hope as he kept in his mind four words:

"Bloom to be different."

**No mew mew preview this time people. I have a very strong feeling that my writing style has greatly changed. Also, I really don't want to go back and revise my whole fic because of my changed writing style. Since I'm an authoress on one of the imdb dot com message board, I'll make the resolution I made there take affect here. **

**I will submit a chapter every month. (like magazines do, yes?)**

**For the song, if you go on youtube and search for the song title, enjoy the flash music video that the artist himself personally accepted. It's a really good song. **

**Furthermore, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and liked the small bit of Kisshu and Joushu fluff that gave to you all. Tune in soon for the next chapter. Ja Ne for now!**

**Nighttime Mistress**


	13. The Somewhat Eternal Calm

**Damn, to think it's been about a year. **

**Oh, hi everyone! Nighttime Mistress here. Just got a lot in mind, and have been playing out and writing down most of what is going to happen next later in this fic of mine. (one might include Kisshu and Taruto's addiction to fabric conditioner sheets, and a bit of how and when Kisshu had a bishonen-ai history. But like I'm telling you all the details.) **

**Well, I'm guessing hardly anyone liked the last chapter since it was so short, and only had a drop of Joushu/Kisshu fluff that you all wanted for so long. Believe me; they are definitely going to connect closer than ever later on in the few or so chapters. Due to the killing torture that I had on my yaoi fic for Ouran High School Host Club, I've been dragged on almost into a dungeon state. You all could read it yourself if you don't believe me. (I say don't) I was close to killing myself when the fic was over.**

**And I guess you all are wondering where the F I've been for the past year huh? Well, the thing is I've been busy. (I mean, seriously, this is me not kidding anymore.) I'm making it official for my future career to be an authoress. I'm even working on my official original work. Yes, you read right. Original work. My first original is an action/fantasy/adventure called "The Papilio". It's a story that I can't post details here because I plan on going by the penname Sage E. (I recently found out on my current Japanese learning that it's written in katakana as "sejii") Seriously, so much has happened that I can't even explain it all.**

**Disclaimer: Is there anything more that I have to say to make this stupid disclaimer? (starts mumbling to herself) I see no point in it anyway.**

**On the side note, has anyone seen Candyberry lately? I wonder where she went...**

**On with the fic!**

* * *

_**It's painful and hard **_

_**To bring back bad old memories**_

_**And fix them to start new ones.**_

_**But maybe it won't be so hard**_

_**Into naturally starting over**_

Chapter 10: The Other Side Second Opinion;

The Somewhat Eternal Calm

Kisshu landed back to the balcony on his roof with a soft tap. He jumped when he saw Taruto smirking at him wearing red orange pajamas crossing his arms over his chest at him.

"Geez, after Ichigo, you've gone soft Kisshu." He said in a matter of fact tone. Kisshu could only roll his eyes.

"Should that matter?"

"It should, I'm not saying it has to." he said. Kisshu rose an eyebrow at him. "Hey, you never know, you might find true love after all."

Kisshu's ears began to redden.

The younger alien rolled his eyes and laughed out loud. "Aw, come ON! Your only reason for coming here with me was so obvious. You definitely want to find someone after your disappointment with Ichigo."

The mention of the cat mew mew's name sounded like breaking glass in his ears and sour milk to his taste. Taruto saw this immediately. "Hmm. So you've really moved on from **that** girl, huh?"

"Look," the gold-eyed alien began. "I'd rather not have myself going down memory highway for something as far in my past as that. It's my only chance to start over and not worry about people like Ichigo. Besides, maybe both of us can expose ourselves to the public without anyone else knowing we're aliens."

"The fact is, anyone would, seeing freaks like us." stated Taruto in another matter of fact tone. "Speaking of Ichigo, it brings me back to that battle we had. What reason do you think could of sent that Chirema Anima?"

He almost forgot about the last battle with the Chirema Anima. "Good point." He said after a short pause. He was too worried about what Joushu would think about him knowing he was an alien than know how something like a Chimera Anima would appear without warning. He'll have to ask Pai if he could trace the Anima's location and track down the sender. Who ever sent it should have a very good reason for it. (because if they didn't, Kisshu swore he would make sure they don't see the light of the sun ever again.)

Whatever the reason, it didn't make his situation any easier or safer. It wasn't even safe for Joushu anymore. Now he felt so ashamed into turning her once normal life into chaos.

_'Next time, I swear to be there to protect her.'_ he thought.

_'__Dammit, what a mess...'_

"I'm getting a feeling it's more of a who that a what, Taruto. But for once, I'm not sure."

Taruto snorted. "For once? Try all the time." He replied. To Kisshu, Taruto's presence in his room was suddenly becoming a nuisance.

"Get out, you dumbass."

* * *

It was a dark, half lit room.

The only light available was from the large selection of grouped computer screens, showing random clips of data collected and recorded.

A large chair sat in front, as a male alien watched all the clips collected. He moved the strain of wavy, dark navy blue hair that draped his shoulders with a slender sun-kissed hand. Silver irises darted left and right scanning all the information and data shown. The fact that the only clothing that he had on were tight black pants with a muscular and slender body type (it was rather humid in their mind you.) Yet he seemed rather satisfied while watching the seven people that had to battle with Chirema Anima, and then frowned when it was defeated, and snorted when a small pink puffball collected it then coughed it back up.

"Heh, now I know their technology is too low-tech for Anima collection. But those five I'll deal with later." He said and paused the data of Kisshu on his balcony looking very depressed. Seeing this grew onto him as his face began to sadden.

The alien reached out and touched the screen that showed Kisshu's ivory face and his lush forest green hair. A piece of walking artwork of flawlessness and perfection was what he was. Years has he had to watch a beautiful canvas continue to drain of color with loneliness, suffering, and distress. It killed him for he knew if the seventeen year old was stressed, he was stressed. If tired, he began to feel tired. It was as if Kisshu was a part of him or was close to him for a very long time.

"Oh, how long has it been? Seven years? Eight years?" he asked himself with a long sigh. **(A/N: How 'bout no years, you duck! XD)** Then something caught his attention. He saw Kisshu hugging a human girl then flying away with her. Moments later as Kisshu was walking back home, he began hugging himself with a sort of smile as if unknown weight was just lifted off his shoulder by that...**human**.

**"****WHAT?!"**

He slammed his fist onto the keyboard, making it malfunction for a few seconds as it replayed the hug Kisshu shared with the human. It replayed over and over as if it knew it was a torture factor for him. Without a thought, he punched the screen. He didn't care about his now bloody knuckles and fist, nor did he care that his whole current computer system would never work again. He was furious, angry and was filled with rage.

"I've watch him suffer as an alien since childhood and for years." He growled clenching his bloody fist. "I am not going to sit and watch him go through the same crap twice."

The male alien had enough rage in him to pull out a sophisticated looking navigator and searched for a certain someone's coordinates.

* * *

**_Monday Morning_**

**_6:35 a.m._**

Walking down the side of the road, Joushu continued to stress about Ichigo and her reaction to last night with her hair tied to a high ponytail by a maroon colored ribbon, and nervously fiddling with the first year red bow of the long-sleeved school uniform. (even though it was a very nice black color for the high school, she still didn't like it.) She's and the rest of the Mew Mews are probably thinking maybe she was being brainwashed by Kisshu, and the other two aliens that they talked about. Yet, it would be harsh of them to think that way. She could already see their visions now, and they were rather chibi and cartoonish…

"Hey, you."

Joushu looked this way and that. No one was around. She got the feeling maybe her pervious thoughts were becoming too literal.

"Up here."

Sure enough, looking up in a tree she saw the bright colored brunette alien that was with Kisshu the night before. (Taruto she believed it was according to Pudding.) Due to his fashion, he went very punk looking like a rebelling brat that a normal teenager. Black eye shadow and a somewhat black hook marking-thing under his left eye making his bright orange eyes pop, tight black sleeveless top (that had a white painting of a tiger), baggy white jeans with chains jingling everywhere, and black and white sneakers. Joushu also painfully took notice in the leather finger cut off gloves and black leather, newspaper boy hat. She had to admit that the shirt matched, for it showed how built he was and his body type was quite slender. She was quite impressed.

Nevertheless, she rose an eyebrow "You know, the whole outfit gives off a bad impression if you're trying to live a normal life on Earth." she pointed out.

"Oh, so Kisshu told you already, did he? Joushu, was it?" he said as he jumped from the tree and landed next to her and the two began to walk.

"Um, yeah. What do you mean Kisshu already told me? About what?"

"About the whole thing with us living on Earth. Plus I'm guessing the Mew Mews already know who attack the city I suppose."

"No, actually they don't. They're still pointing fingers at you two."

"Hm. I could see why." There was an awkward pause. Joushu couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt like it was her giving off the awkward aura. Then again, strange that she was acting so casual to this person as if it were a normal routine. Heck, maybe it was just her.

"So, uh, Taruto-kun-"

"You're actually treating me as your equal?"

"Well, yeah. If you want to be living the same, then I might as well treat you as my equal."

Taruto stopped walking and laughed softly. Joushu, who was a few inches away from him turned around. "What's so funny?"

"Now I could see why Kisshu has a liking of you. You're so different." He said. Reasons she will never know, a short breeze pasted between the two.

"He really said that about me, Taruto-kun"

Taruto's laugh turned into a snort soon after. "Geez, there's a lot Kisshu isn't telling you. Well, in the mean time, I'm going to need you to visit the house that we're living in today..."

Joushu already had a pad and pen in hand.

"Okay, that works too."

After he finished the map, Joushu looked at it, turning the pad around and cocking her head at it, even when the directions were very simple.

"I'll try on getting there, but why do you need me there for?" she asked. Taruto gave her a rather mysterious glint in his eyes.

"Oh, it won't be me needing you there. There's a certain side of the story that you need listening to. Beside, I'll be monitoring the streets anyway if any other Chimera Anima decide to act up."

"What'll you do when they do act up and disappear again?"

Taruto could only sigh. "We'll try and trace it back if that's what you're thinking. But your situation is more important."

Joushu blinked in surprise. "It is?"

"Some-thing-like-that." He sang in a singsong tone, grinning. "Now be a good girl and stay out of trouble, Joushu-onee-chan. Ja Na!" giving a somewhat waving salute, he teleported away. Joushu could only sweatdrop at Taruto's form of an exit.

_'Joushu-onee-chan he says. I'm getting a suspicious vibe from him.'_

She regained her composure after seeing Ichigo appear a block ahead. Joushu pocketed the pad and pen in her school bag and ran to her cherry haired friend. At that moment, she got good impressions that maybe Ichigo forgave her.

"Oi! Ichigo!" she called out. She was very relieved when Ichigo stopped.

She thought it would be good to apologize for last night so Joushu went first. "Um, look. I'm sorry I had an outburst like that last night. I was just annoyed about there being so much commotion that I just exploded."

"Okay."

Joushu's mind quickly went blank. Ironic much? "Wait, that's it?"

"Yeah," said Ichigo. "but I need you to tell me the truth."

_'The truth?'_ thought Joushu. _'What's she talking about?'_

Ichigo turned to Joushu with very suspicious brown eyes. They were so deep in suspicion that Joushu thought she would know about everything.

"You seem like you knew Kisshu way before we told you anything. Why is that?" **(A/N: Dramatic moment, oooooooh! XD)**

Close to being busted was all that flashed like a traffic sign. The fact was, she forgot that Ichigo and the others still didn't know about Joushu's first encounter with Kisshu. She didn't see it as a big deal, so why did Ichigo made it seem like it was?

"Uh, well... you know. I watched a lot of... t.v. when I was a kid. Yeah, that's it! It just came up 3 years ago when I always watched you and the Mew Mews fight the Chimera Anima. So um... yeah." She stuttered adding nervous laughter, giving Ichigo the obvious.

"This isn't funny Joushu. Even with Kisshu and I calling a truce, memories keep coming back. I doubt on it and, I'm not quite sure anymore..."

_'She doesn't like talking about it...'_thought Joushu. Then she remembered Taruto giving her directions to his house and him saying that there was a certain side of a story that she needed to hear.

_'I guess finding out the details wouldn't be so bad.'_

"Hmm. I kind of see where you"re coming from, Ichigo. Sorry."

Ichigo smiled, clearly accepting the apology. "It's okay. It's just sometimes, I feel you're going to be in more danger because of me. I can't help but worry Joushu."

"Like I keep saying, I'm **no** damsel." began Joushu with pride as the local bus pulled up for both of them. "Sooner or later, I'm going to be a true member of Tokyo Mew Mew. And when I do, I'm gonna be the best, coolest, and strongest Mew Mew ever."

Ichigo liked her determination, but sweatedropped at Joushu's pride on the subject mumbling, "Under Shigonane's standards, I don't think that's going to happen, Joushu."

* * *

Unknown reason being, Joushu just couldn't keep still. Each class period she continued to shift and shake in her chair. There was one class where her sensei threw a piece of chalk at her for the annoying ticking she was doing with her nails.

"Fuushigiai! Unless you want an eraser thrown at you as well and a detention, I suggest you stop that noise!" he barked.

She gave an embarrassed laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "Heh heh. Sorry Sensei." She mumbled as the rest of the class giggled. Ichigo just sighed and shook her head. Even after all these years, Joushu still was considered the black sheep of the school.

* * *

Still, with the threat of a detention hanging over her head, she continued to be impatient throughout the day. Even during the lunch break and the classroom and halls buzzing with students who were either eating their bento and or talking with friends, she was still tapping her fingernail against the desk, a somewhat grumpy expression on her face as she munched on her peach melon bread. The school day felt like a school month and she was at her limit of patience.

Irritation was plastered clearly in Ichigo mind as she sat with Joushu and her constant tapping. "Sometimes I worry about you." She said finally while eating her broiled spinach in her bento.

Joushu gulped down the last of her peach melon bread and opened another one. "Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, think about it. All you're eating today is peach melon bread, you've suddenly become impatient most of the day, and you keep staring out the window as if you're waiting for something."

_'Yeah, waiting for the day to be over already.'_

"I just like peach melon bread. There's nothing wrong with a little favorism." mumbled Joushu. Ichigo was definitely not convinced. She placed her bento on her chair, stood up while grabbing Joushu's school bag, and shaking it upside-down. Fifteen empty peach melon bread packets littered the ground along with her school notebooks and pencil case.

* * *

The day finally ended, and boy, was Joushu finally satisfied with that. She stretched her arms over her head with her schoolbag in hand and gave a relieved sigh as she walked along the sidewalks with cars bustling on the roads.

"Whew. Thank goodness, the day is over. Now I could finally relax." She said to herself. Then again, there was the whole thing with Taruto that she had to do.

_"Oh, it won't be me needing you there. There's a certain side of the story that you need listening to."_

"But seriously, what was he talking about when he said side story?" she asked herself knowing that her thoughts won't give her any type of answer. She pulled out her cell dialing home.

"Fuushigiai residence?" Thankfully, it was her mom that answered the phone.

"Hi mom." chirped Joushu happily. "Expect me home at 4:30, okay? I'm going to be at a friend's house."

"A friend from school?"

She didn't want to lie, but a white lie was better that saying no.

"Uh, yeah, somethin' like that." she chirped.

* * *

Joushu shifted her eyes from the hand drawn map in her hands to the current house she was standing in front of. The thing about it was that she realized was it was close to where she lived. It didn't even look like the abode of two aliens in hiding on Earth.

"Well, whatever." She said to herself ringing the doorbell and waited. Even though it would only be about a ten second wait, countless "what if" ideas came into mind.

_'__Seriously, what if this isn't even the right house? Besides, it would be a little weird for a girl in her school uniform to come inside a house with only two boys living here. I mean, I don't want them to get any ideas.'_

_'__Then again, what if Taruto has some sort of fetish for chicks in school uniforms? I mean, the skirt for the uniform is pretty short...'_

_'__Nah, no way. He doesn't seem like the type to be into that sort of thing...or is he?'_

This instantly got her suspicious.

'_What if he __**is**__ into that type of ecchi play, and opens the door with nothing but some boxers on and kidnaps me or somethin'? What if I'm tricked into some freaky experiment on the female menstrual cycle? Or enlargement of female breast growth?! __I'm almost at a C-cup as it is! I don't want my boobs to get any bigger by force!' _**(A/N: Ouch. I know how that feels. Having them go "boing boing" all the time could hurt. Makes me wish I were an A-cup again. Woah, wait, why am I talking about boobs all of a sudden? Okay, people, don't mind me. Seriously.)**_  
_

This outrageously brought more strange possibilities into Joushu mind. One thing is for sure; if she went missing, it would be all over the news. Plus, she knew Ichigo and the others would probably make a big fuss over it too.

"Local Teenager Missing: Said to be abducted by aliens"

"UFOs: Three years and they're coming back?"

"Beavers and Squirrels: Cute and Cuddly or Evil" **(A/N: Note the randomness people.)**

_'One thing I don't hope is some weirdo opening the door in their underwear, or boxers or something. That would be awkward.'_

Finally, the door opened. Who else would appear as her idea of a weirdo but...

...Kisshu.

...shirtless.

...in green boxers.

...looking as if he just came from a shower.

He looked at her...

She looked at him...

.

..

...!

Kisshu shut the door with a slam, and pushed his back against the door, his face in panic and his mind running like endless clockwork.

_'What the hell is Joushu doing here?!'_

* * *

**Mew Mew Preview!**

**Kisshu:**_ Okay, now I definitely know I'm screwed now. It was only yesterday that I met up with Joushu. Now this?!_

**Taruto:**_ Ah, relax Kisshu. Heck, it could've been worse. You almost answered the door with nothing on-_

**Kisshu: **_(through gritted teeth) Not __helping__!_

**Taruto:**_ Yes I am. I mean, now you two could connect, take your lack of relationship to the next level-_

**Kisshu:**_ Seriously, you're __**really**__ not helping._

**Taruto:**_ Geez, if it wasn't for me to give your chick the directions to the house-_

**Kisshu:**_ You __**WHAT?!**_

**Taruto:**_ Next Chapter: Hidari to Migi; The Open Book_

**Kisshu:**_ You are __**so**__ dead._

**Taruto:**_ Heh heh. Not if you rot away first._

* * *

**And this is the part where I stop here and I leave you all to swim with frogs. **

**FWI, "hidari to migi" is basically Japanese for "left and right". Man, for this past year I've been trying to study the language and it is ****so**** not easy. Let alone reading it is a challenge because it takes so much effort and practice to understand. Freakin' three alphabets to memorize, but at least my hiragana and katakana are getting better.**

**Anyway, continuing on what I said earlier about my original work. If I were able to post it, you all will clearly see how I've changed through my writing. You all should probably already notice it by now. I can assure you that if I were able to post a sample of my original, you probably wouldn't recognize if it were the same Nighttime Mistress that paired Kisshu up with a workable OC because of how dark and demon like my writing style has gotten. **

**Well, you all know the drill. R&R so I could probably get off my writer's block. Can't believe I broke my promise on updating once a month. (note to self: coming up with fresh stuff once a month is almost like giving up an ear, an arm, and getting back two left feet.) **

**And be friendly on calling me "Sejii-san" guys, because I'm going to make it quite official. Plus it's better for me to be more casual to you all, don't you think? **

**Ja Na for now!**

**Nighttime Mistress (Sejii-san)**

**P.S. Eventually, I'll update my profile. Check it out sometime on what I'm currently up to, my Youtube page, and other stuff. So much has been going on for me that it'll be a mouthful. See you then!**


End file.
